Crash Bandicoot 2: Alliance
by eternal1990
Summary: The world is peril. But, this time, Cortex needs Crash's help to save the world. The two form an alliance. But, is it unbreakable?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, eternal1990 is back from her grave. You're probably wondering where I've been. School, work, and I've been really slacking. Well I figured as I sat, post this story already and here it is.**

**This is story number 2 with the second Crash game told my way. This is actually a bit darker than the first and I made some changes to come in with story. If you like a I wrote then awesome if not, that's okay too cause I know not everyone will like my stories just do not be a troll. As I said before, if you feel I could be doing something better let me know in a review or PM me if you want.**

**All right that is all for now let's start**

**Crash Bandicoot and characters do not belong to me. They are owned by however has the rights nowadays. Any OC that appear in the stories do belong to me.**

**Here we go**

Prologue

A battle was fought and a battle was won. Crash Bandicoot had defeated his maker Dr. Neo Cortex and saved the entire world from domination.

But, if he saved the world why did he feel so empty?

Tawna, the girl he was trying to rescue, had dumped him for Pinstripe. Jan, a young girl that had been forced to live on the islands where her parents miltary team had been on the islands; had gone home because the miltary no longer had a reason to be there.

Crash couldn't understand why but, it was even more painful when Jan left than watching Tawna walk away. Why? Why was a human that he only for a few still lodged in his heart? A girl he would probably never see again.

Well, in Crash's mind there was one good thing, Cortex was gone forever and the world was safe. But, Crash would never realize the world's problems were only just beginning.

After his defeat at the hands of Crash, Cortex had awakened to find himself lying in complete darkness.

Irritated, he lit up a match allowing him to see inside what looked like an underground cavern. But, what really got his attention was the beautiful crystal glowing brilliantly.

Greed glowed in Cortex's eyes as laughed wickedly.

"Crystals…of course." He whispered malevolently.

Suddenly the match went out.

"D'oh." He snarled angrily.

I know this a little vague but, I didn't want to go into much detail, yet. The next chapter will begin to explain everything. Until then Read and Review or PM if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here it is, the first chapter. This chapter is pretty lengthy but it should hopefully give a slight insight into what's going on. Plus appears appears. He's one of my favorite characters. **

**So without further delay**

**Crash and company is not mine. OC they're mine**

**Here we go**

Chapter 1 The Situation

One full year had gone by. Cortex had spent that entire time frame studying the crystal he had obtained, leading him to many interesting findings. Now that he knew what the crystal held, he was ready to put his plan into play. However, he would need some to do so...

On the flip side, Dr. Nitrus Brio was banished by Cortex after he had failed to defeat Crash back on he islands.

Brio had found himself with mixed emotions. On the one side he was rather angry, after all the plans they had done together Cortex turned his back on him. On the other hand, he was glad that finally managed to break away from Cortex. His former superior had been nothing more than a liar and murderer. Something that Brio could not bring himself to be, even if he wanted to be renowned as great scientist.

After the incident on the islands, Brio was taken back to the United States in the miltaries custody. Because he had been coporative, he was set free, but still was kept on watch. Brio had kept a low profile after everything went down. He knew no one would trust him, but he was fine with that. They had every right not to trust him.

Brio had spent several months going over old files, from tests on the evolvo ray. To the blueprints of the Cortex Vortex. He was able to obtain most of the files however, some files were still blocked and unable to be hacked. Brio believed those blocked files had to be the experiments that Cortex was using on his human minions. While Brio had been forbidden to go into that territory, he had seen the results as to what some of the experiments could do. Some had increased speed, others had inhanced martial art skills, The rest had immerse strength. All of them however, had increased bone strength and their bodies were improved allowing them to handle life threatening situations better. Brio didn't understand why or how Cortex had done this, but whatever the reason was, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't have liked the answer.

Other parts of his time, he spent to his chemistry experiments. He enjoyed coming up with new concoctions and recording their reactions. Ripper Roo even helped him around the lab showing great genius that he had never seen before. Brio would smile to himself occasionally. "Maybe he wasn't a complete failure after all.

Another condition to his release, Brio had been ordered to join the defense industry replacing one of their old scientists. While for the most part Brio enjoyed what he was doing now, he couldn't help feel incomplete. He knew would never be able to fill the shoes of the old scientis before.

Everything was going great, until an interesting conversation would strike interest and worry into Brio's mind.

Brio was going over matienance checks over some new weaponry he had been working on. He had studied the chemicals determining what would have the best reaction, when the commander and a soldier had come in conversing to themselves.

"That Nitrus Brio is a great scientist things have run so smoothly since we've hired him." The soldier beamed, smiling in Brio's direction.

"Yes, but I'm afraid no scientist will be as great as Dr. Nolan Gin." The commander sighed sadly.

"He was such a nice man, it's horrible what happened to him and what he has become."

Brio looked up at the wall of scientists and teams and saw a picture of Nolan. He was a rather chubby man with red hair and brown eyes he wore a basic white lab coat and gave the camera a happy smile.

Brio then remembered what everyone had told him about what happened to Nolan. Apparently there was a horrible accident when one of Nolan's experiments had gone completely haywire and a missile was launched into his head. The doctors had given Nolan no hope for survival and had waited for to die when he mysteriously disappeared.

Around the time Brio became the new scientist however, the military was greeted to a familiar face.

Nolan returned but now the right side of his face was encased in metal. The missile was also still lunged inside his head.

He had gone on a complete rampage attacking anyone he could. Proclaiming his new name simply as Dr. . Bu,t what stayed with Brio, was what N. Gin had told him.

The chemist had been backed into a corner. When N. Gin suddenly said in his spine chilling metallic voice.

"Well, it seems we have changed positions, you are in my position, and I am in yours."

Then he just disappeared without a trace leaving Brio to spend months trying to figure out what N .Gin had meant.

Then suddenly words reaped again, "You are now in my position, and I am in yours…"

Brio dropped the beakers he was holding. The words hitting him harder than bullet.

"I took N. Gin's position in the industry and he took my position…as Cortex's assistant?"

Suddenly Brio felt sick to his stomach, he was convinced something was wrong.

"Brio, are you all right?" The commander asked concerned.

"Um I-I-I n-n-need to do something."

"Brio…" But the scientist had bolted out of the room.

"Something is wrong." He kept repeating over and over, "Something is wrong."

Meanwhile orbiting around the Earth was an enormous space station.

After N. Gin's accident, Cortex had turned N. Gin into cyborg reconstructing the missile as a life support. N. Gin's talents would be quite useful to him and decided to help him in order gain N. Gin's allegiance. When N. Gin regained consciousness, he was horrified when he saw his reflection. Cortex had soothed him and told him what had happened. N. Gin then asked if the military was aware of what had happened. Cortex had simply stated that the military had simply left the scientist to die. Almost instantly, N. Gin went insane with rage and offered his allegiance to Cortex.

Together they combined their genius and built the impressive space station. Cortex continued to study the crystal he had found and made some shocking discoveries. Some were impressive others were on the edge. N. Gin had seen the data as well and began to breathe some questions into the air.

"But, Dr. Cortex to reach full power we need not only your master crystal. But, also the remaining 25 slave crystals from surface. How do you expect to retrieve them, when we don't have any earth bound operatives left?" N. Gin asked, as he read the computer results.

Cortex growled to himself. He was more than aware of what the situation was and was annoyed with the fact that N. Gin was still pointing this out.

"You fool, do you think that I am unaware of the situation." Cortex breathed heavily.

"I was just leaving it out there. But, if we were to retrieve the crystals ourselves someone would take notice and could ruin everything."

Cortex grinned sheepishly. "That is a good point…we can't just…" Suddenly, a wicked smile spread across his features. "If we don't have any friends left on the surface, then we need to find…an enemy."

"An enemy sir…why?"

"Think about it, if we get someone to help us on the opposing side and explain the situation to them then no one will notice or have any second thoughts of my plans.

"I get it now…but the question is…who would you get?" N. Gin asked.

Cortex's blood red eyes seemed to glow as his grin remained across his features.

"I know just the person…"

Well that's Chapter 1 Read and Review.,


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here comes chapter 2. Crash and Aku Aku make their grand debut. Not much else to say.**

**Crash and company is not mine. Any OC are mine.**

Chapter 2 Alliance

Crash was fast asleep on the soft sand as the sun shined upon him. Sitting beside him was a smaller bandicoot. She was his little sister Coco. The tiny girl was typing away on her pink laptop, working on one of her programs. Suddenly out of nowhere, her screen went back.

"Crash, Crash, Crash." The little girl whined.

Crash groaned, as he sat up. "What is it?"

"My battery died."

"Pity."

"Go get me another one."

"Why? You go get it."

"Come on Crash I always have to do everything. Why can't you do this just once?"

"Because, you have two legs."

"I'll cry."

The older boy got onto his feet when realized this was a battle he was not going to win.

"Fine, fine, I'll get your battery."

Coco grinned sweetly.

"Thank you big brother."

"Whatever."

Crash ran off into dense jungle to get his sister a new battery.

Crash had spent the past year sleeping a lot. He had taken on this habit to keep his mind free of any stress or memories that seemed to bother him. While Tawna kept her grip on him every now and then, the memories had of Jan do not seem to go away. Staying completely clear in his mind. Jan…why was this human girl he had only known for a short time still so strong? Although she had gotten his nerves, on more than one seperate occasion, he really missed her. It was almost like he would give anything for Jan to come back some day. Crash sighed heavily, as he pushed those thoughts out of his mind.

The bandicoot was far too lost in thought when suddenly, he found himself blinded by a white light.

"What the… What's going on?!" The young marsupial flailed everywhere, trying to escape the white around him.

Finally his vision cleared. However, he was no longer in jungle. Only finding himself in a dark room with five doors.

"Where am I? What happened?" Crash asked, scratching his head.

He scanned the doors wondering which one would lead him home. Even then, he didn't find the doors very trusting.

"What's going on?" Even with Crash's strong façade, he was a little scared. Having no idea how to get home. Crash's emerald eyes moved around the room frantically hoping to find a way out.

Suddenly, he heard a soft whirl as a small machine began powering up.

"Wha…"

Suddenly a hologram appeared of someone he thought he would never see again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Crash Bandicoot…welcome." The hologram of Cortex said, smiling generously at him.

Crash was dumbfounded. Cortex what was he doing here, and why?

"I apologize with the crude meanings of bringing you here, but I would have expected a written invitation to be turned down."

"Uhh…Uhhh…." Crash could not find any words.

Suddenly Cortex's expression became somber. "I need your help…"

"Wha…."

Cortex continued as if Crash never spoken. "Surrounding you are a series of five doors. Through each door lies a way hidden crystal. The crystal's look like this…"

Cortex showed him an image of the master crystal.

"Bring me the crystals, Crash. That is all I will say for now. We will speak again." The image disappeared.

"Wait…" Crash cried, but Cortex was already gone.

"He needs my help. Why? But, for right now, he is my only chance of getting home. So for now, why not reap the benefit of the doubt."

Crash walked up to the first door.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Crash jumped through the door to be blinded by the white light. Suddenly, Crash found himself in a small room with a door in front.

Crash walked up to the door and it immediately opened. The bandicoot walked into a thick dense jungle that he was not familiar. It was raining hard, as the cold raindrops soaked the bandicoot's fur.

Crash groaned. "I need to get my blood going."

Crash ran through the thick jungle, his fur soaked from the rain.

Crash kept wondering why his mortal enemy needed his help. Although Crash wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Suddenly, jungle critters and robotic turtles littered the jungle path.

"Never ever comes easy to me does it?"

Crash spun the enemies off the path. But, as he continued to move on however, Crash saw dozen more critters not very far off.

"Crud, I'll never be able to take them out in one piece."

"Looks like you could use a hand." A wise voice said behind him.

Crash turned to see the witch-doctor mask Aku Aku floating nearby.

"Aku Aku I'm so glad you're here, I need your help. Can you shield me while I try to take out the enemies?"

"Of course I will."

Crash dove towards the enemies and one by one, they were defeated. Crash sighed in relief.

Aku Aku smiled, but then he noticed how uneasy Crash looked.

"Crash, what's the matter?" The floating mask asked, gently.

Crash started running down the path. A look of complete frantic was written all over his face.

"I'm looking…I'm looking…" He answered uneasy.

"Looking for what?" Aku asked concerned.

"For a power crystal."

"For who…"

"Cortex."

"Cortex! You mean he's still alive? Why does he need you to find a power crystal?"

"He didn't say why. He just told me to gather some crystals."

"And you're going to trust him?"

"Well, until he explains everything to me. It looks I have no choice."

Aku Aku said nothing.

"So help me find the crystal." Crash insisted.

Aku followed him.

"Do you know where the crystal is?" The floating mask asked

"The only thing I can see, are too many spiked enemies, with pouring rain for miles."

Suddenly, Crash noticed a large stone slab incased in the ground.

"Hey Aku, check this out!" Crash cried, pointing toward the slab.

"Wonder what's under there?" The mask questioned.

"Only one way to find out."

Crash braced himself before he jumped into the air and performed a belly flop on the slab.

When the slab and the boy collided, the slab broke in half creating a huge hole.

"Want to go down there?" Asked Crash.

"Couldn't hurt." Aku said.

The two jumped down the hole. After falling for a few minutes, the two landed on a small platform.

"Where are we?" Asked Crash, looking around.

"We must have discovered some secret underground path." The mask said, viewing the surroundings.

"Think the crystal could be done here?"

"Might very well be."

"Well then, let's go look for it."

Crash jumped from platform to platform, taking special care of not missing a step and falling to his doom.

Suddenly, he noticed some green boxes several feet away from him.

"Crash wait, I think those are nitro crates." Aku called after him.

"Nitro crates, what could be so bad…"

Crash stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed a fly flying toward one of the crate. Right as the fly made contact with one of them, the crate exploded setting off several more crates as well. Leaving nothing but smoke and ash

"Oh…" Crash groaned, "How am I supposed to get past these crates?"

"You might be able to, but you'll have move very carefully making sure not to hit any crates."

Crash took a deep breath. "Well then, here we go."

Crash slowly tip-toed in between the nitro crates. He took special special care not to hit one of them. Aku followed him carefully from behind. While Crash saw the clear path just a few yards away however, he saw another fly flying into the direction of another crate.

"You have to be kidding me?" Crash gulped.

He knew he had to move. NOW! Crash carefully made his way to safety just when he noticed that fly touched the crate. Crash immediately took off running just as the crates exploded.

Crash panted for breath. "That was a real close call."

Aku looked ahead them and saw a small chest.

"Crash look."

Crash went to the chest and opened it. Inside was one of the crystals that Cortex had told him about. Along with a clear and a blue gem.

"Wonder what these gems are for?" Crash thought to himself, as put his prizes in his backpack.

"Let's take them with us, just in case." Aku concluded

The two came to another door. The door looked very similiar to the door Crash when first came to this part of the jungle. Going inside, Crash noticed a vortex in the back of the room.

"This must be the way back to the warp room." Said Crash.

"Well then let's go." The mask said.

The two jumped into the vortex to be blinded by the white light again. After a few seconds, they were back in the warp room.

"Yeah we did it." Crash squealed.

Suddenly the two noticed the small machine started to whirl again. Again, they were greeted by a hologram of Cortex.

"Well done Crash! I knew I could rely on you…" Cortex then took notice of Aku Aku.

"What are you doing here?" Cortex demanded, angrily.

"Crash can't very well do this without protection. So I am going to assist Crash in any way I can." Aku stated simply.

Cortex simply sucked the air, showing his complete lack of enthusiasm. Aku responed to rude acy by rolling his eyes.

"That's enough, you two. Now I want you to ask me this question, Cortex. Why do you need my help? It sounds odd since you and I are mortal enemies." Crash asked, ready to hear what he need to; no matter what the outcome would be.

Cortex suddenly took on a rather morbid look. "During my research, I have made a horrifying discovery."

"What did you find?" Crash asked. Nothing else but curiosity fed through him.

"I have come across a force that threatens to completely destroy this planet." The scientist explained

Suddenly the two could see a holograms of some papers that appeared to support what the scientist had said.

"That's horrible! How can we stop this?" Aku asked, his face strained with deep worry.

"The 25 crystals that are scattered between Australia and Antarctica, are the only power sources strong enough to contain the planets energy. Which is why, I need you to collect them for me.

"I see what you're saying. But, why don't send one of your minions to go look fot them? Or, why don't you go search for the crystals yourself?" Asked Crash.

Cortex expressed a look of sadness. "I would if could. Unfortunately if I set out looking for crystals, the military will take notice. And because of my past, I would be unable to convince them about this horrible disaster. Also, I am not as young as I used to be."

"So you want us to find all 25 crystals so we can stabilize the planets energy?" Asked Crash.

"That is my request."

Crash thought long and hard. One the one hand, part of him was unsure if he could trust Cortex. After all, Cortex had tried to kill him. On the other hand however, Cortex sounded sincere about the events that were unfolding. Something the kind-hearted young bandicoot knew he couldn't risk of unfolding; just because he held a grudge from an event gone by. Whether he liked it or not…

"All right Cortex, Aku and I will help you." Crash sighed, holding his breath.

Cortex smiled. And to the duo's surprise, it wasn't an arrogant smirk it all. It was almost like a soft gentle smile that made him look almost ...fatherly.

"Thank you Crash! if you gather the 25 crystals for me, I will have you rewarded for your acts of heroism."

"You really will do that for me?" Asked Crash.

"Of course I will. It would be wrong of me if I didn't all the trouble that I'm sorry I have to put on you." Cortex anwered. sounding completely sincere.

"Well then, Aku and I will go look for the next crystal. The sooner we collect them all, the better."

"I will contact you again, when you are further in your progress." Cortex's image disappeared in the machine died down.

Crash and Aku ran through the second door off to their next challenge.

Meanwhile Brio had managed to break into the contact system and had heard every word Cortex had to say.

"Wait! He is getting Crash to gather crystals for him because of a force that could rip this planets to shreds?" Brio reviewed those words in his head.

"They're very well may be something of that nature happeing. Then again, this is Cortex we are talking about. Knowing that man, he could be lying to Crash to get him to his dirty work. Though he could be telling the truth, still." No matter what he wanted to believe, Brio could not get that troublesome feeling from seeping through his veins.

"I truly think there is something wrong here; and I'm going to find out what it is.

Brio went to his computers and started typing furiously onto the keyboards. Going through any data or files that could help him get to the bottom of this situation. But, no matter what he saw, nothing could be explained or seen could be found. Brio rubbed his temples feeling the tension. After what seemed like continious typing, the scientist managed to find a gateway to what seemed like the files to Cortex's computer. Brio knew that Cortex must have changed the codes, seeing as the two were no longer allies and did not want Brio looking into the new updated files. So he figured the only way he could possibly get in, was by hacking into the system.

Brio had spent the next hour and half trying to break into Cortex's computer. No matter what he did however, he could not get into any of the files out at all.

"Cortex must have expected someone would have tried breaking into his computer; so he must double his protection. There has to be way that I can break into the files. Until then, If I collect the 42 gems, I could send Cortex's space station out of the sky. Until I can sort everything out, I'm going to have to do everything I can to stop Crash from gathering crystals. I don't want it to come to that, but I will if I have to."

Brio then noticed he was getting a signal from the warp room from his computer.

"I will try convincing Crash first if that doesn't work, then I will have to take action."

The scientist noticed on the monitor that Crash and Aku Aku were in the Antarctic region; where they had just found the second crystal and two more gems.

Meanwhile Crash and Aku had found their prizes, and were desperately trying to make it to the exit so they could escape the freezing cold.

"How far is the exit? I don't think I can feel my toes anymore." Crash whimpered, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Hang in there Crash. The exit is just past those penguins." The floating mask answered.

About 20 feet away, there were about 7 or 8 penguins blocking the path.

"It shouldn't be that hard. I mean there just penguins after all, right?" Crash asked, with a rather cocky grin.

The penguins suddenly took notice of him and in a perfect fashion, started spinning towards the bandicoot with great momentum.

"Penguins on steroids. What will they think of next?" Crash thought dryly.

Suddenly, Crash found himself being circled by the quick moving penguins.

The bandicoot had the feeling that the penguins wanted to peck him clean. Although Crash was bigger than the penguins, they were pretty big themselves.

Crash looked between the penguins when he noticed small opening between them.

"If they're in a spinning formation, then my attacks will probably do nothing to affect them. But, if I can make it through the gap between them, then I should be able to escape.

The penguins finally started closing in on the bandicoot. Crash took the opportunity to do a double jump in the air landing behind the penguins. The little demons looked around in confusion before they noticed Crash getting away. The penguins spun after him.

"Man they won't give me a break, will they?" Crash groaned.

"Crash look there's the exit." Aku pointed towards the vortex.

Without any more hesitation, the duo jump into the vortex before they were in the safety of warp room.

Crash felt an adrenaline rush ran through his body.

"Hey if there wasn't a force threatening the planet, this would be almost fun!" Crash grinned.

Aku rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the two heard the familiar whirling sound. The two were expecting to see Cortex, so it was understandable to say how surprised they were when the hologram displayed Brio's face.

"Brio, what are you doing here?" Aku asked, completely taken back.

"It has come to my attention that you are gathering for Cortex, are you not?" Brio asked, his face expressionless.

They nodded.

"Well then, know this. I may not know what Cortex is up to, but the two of you are now my enemies."

"Why? What are you talking about?" Crash asked, scratching his head.

"As long as you are in allegiance with Cortex, you are no ally of mine."

"You don't understand, we're only gathering the crystals for Cortex because there is planetary misbalance that could leave the world in ruin. That's all his he wants from us." Aku tried explaining.

Brio did not seem settled by what they were telling him. That may very well be true, but scientist was almost convinced that there was something hiding under surface.

"Whatever you're reasons are then so be it. But, if the fate of the world is truly your concern, then gather 42 gems. With them, I can take Cortex down. I will give you one more chance to consider. Will you help me?"

"No." The two answered, assertively.

Brio looked almost horrified.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? Brio screamed, taking Crash and Aku back.

"Cortex showed us evidence to prove what is going on. So where's yours?" Aku stated, logically.

"B-b-but…!" Brio felt himself sweating nervously. He was fighting an argument that he was not going to win.

"You must consider…"

"How are we supposed to know if you're the enemy. What if you're the one that that we need to look out for?" Crash said, glaring at the hologram.

"Well if you want to help Cortex find the crystals, fine. But, I just hope you know what you're getting yourselves into." With that, the transmission was cut.

"Do you think Brio's up to something." Crash asked.

"I doubt it. Maybe it's just a personal vendetta he has against Cortex and just wants to get back at him, so he just wants to scare us." Aku concluded. Although he had a different thought in the back of his mind.

"Well there's no more time to waste. Let's find the rest of the crystals." Crash grinned

Crash and Aku Aku jumped into the next vortex. Not even knowing what problems were to lay ahead.

Well that's Chapter 2 what did you think? Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up? I'm back with the next chapter. Crash finishes off the first warp room and battles Ripper Roo.**

**I do not own Crash and company. OC are mine.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Problems and Their Solutions

Coco had been searching around the beach trying to find her older brother. At first, Coco was still waiting for Crash at the beach to return for a new battery for her. However, the little bandicoot was left waiting, for over an hour and a half. Coco angered with the fact that Crash just went home and fell asleep, stomped home to give her brother a piece of her mind.

To the little girl's complete surprise however, she had found the house to be empty.

At this point Coco, was starting to get worried. While she tried to think of a perfect explanation where he might have, nothing seemed to come to her.

Coco would have gone to Aku Aku and him for help, but she couldn't find him either.

"Big brother, where are you?" Coco wailed, frightened and angry.

Only the vast landscape of the jungles seemed to stare.

The young girl decided to call her friends and ask them to meet at her hut.

About an hour later, all of Crash and Coco's friends were assembled in the living room.

"Do you have any idea where Crash may have gone?" An older girl, with short blonde hair, asked.

"No Holly, the last time I saw Crash was when we were on the beach. I asked him to get me a new battery and after that, I haven't seen him since." Said the depressed bandicoot.

"Aku Aku is missing as well?" Said a bald boy, that was the same age as Holly.

"Yeah, I think it's all a connection."

Coco's best friend Linda, spoke up. "Do you think Crash is in trouble?"

"He might very well be." Another boy, with light brown hair, said.

"Suddenly, Holly's cell phone rang. The girl went into the back of the room to take the call.

"Whatever the reason why Crash and Aku are missing, we need to find them." Linda piped up.

"Yeah. But, where do we began?" The bald male asked.

Suddenly Holly came back in the room.

"Coco, my dad wants to talk to you." Holly said, handing the girl her phone.

Coco spoke into the phone. "Hello."

"Greetings Coco. Do you remember who I am?" The man on the other line, said.

"Not really." Said Coco, honestly.

"I'm Dr. Nitrus Brio, one of the scientists who was responsible for your creation."  
"Oh yeah. What the heck do you want?!" Coco demanded, angrily.

"I have information regarding your brother."

"You do?! Where is he?!" A sudden feeling of relief touched the small girl's mind.

"Where he is I'm not exactly sure. The last I've seen of him was in some sort of warp room. He's gathering power crystals for Dr. Neo Cortex."

"Cortex?! I thought that Crash defeated him!" Coco exclaimed, almost completely shocked.

"I thought so to but, Cortex must have survived somehow."

"Why does he want Crash to collect crystals for him?"

Brio sucked the air gravely before he repeated what was supposedly going on.

"Apparently, there is force that is threatening to set the world in ruin." The words felt so chilling, as the scientist spoke.

"Do you believe that?!" Coco asked, almost horrorfied.

"Too honest with you, I think there is something hiding under the surface. I'm trying to do everything in my power to make sure that Cortex doesn't get his hands on those crystals."

"Are you planning to prevent Crash and Aku from obtaining them as well?"  
"I tried convincing them, but they have made their choice. So yes, I'm afraid that I will prevent them as well, however."

"However…"

"If you are able to convince your brother to collect the gems instead of the crystals, then I won't have to take action. But that's up to you."

"How can I do that? And, why should we trust you?" Coco demanded, anger rising in her voice.

"You have every right not to trust me; but I know how much you love your brother and I want to give him another chance to get out of this. He loves you very much and he trusts you, so you'll have a better chance of talking some sense into him. Unless you are able to do something, then I'm afraid I will have to take action."

Coco looked down at the ground. It was obvious that Brio was onto something; and was willing to give her information on a disaster that could possibly happen, if nothing was done.

"All right I'll help you. What do you want me to do?"

"I've been trying to get into Cortex computer, but I have not been able to. I know that you're a computer genius. If you could get inside Cortex's files yourself, then we'll able to find out what's truly going on."

"That sounds like a plan." Coco smiled, feeling confident

"Contact me when you find any new information." Brio ended the conversation.

Coco hung up the phone.

"Crash is gathering some crystals for Cortex." Coco explained, morbidly

"That explains why our dad has been so frantic." The bald male said.

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Linda.

"I need to find a way to contact Crash. He needs me now more than ever!" Coco cried, valiantly.

"Should we excuse ourselves then?" Asked Holly.

" I promise I'll let you guys know if I find anything."

"All right good luck." Linda said, as the humans left the hut.

Meanwhile Crash and Aku were staring behind a now large hole.

"First we dealt with whirlpools and man-eating plants, large rat infested pits, now large snow boulders that could turn me into a pancake...! I hope Cortex realizes all the trouble I'm going through just to help him!" Crash growled, trying to catch some of his breath

"Just remember that if we don't collect the crystals, our world we be destroyed." The floating mask reminded the bandicoot.

"Grrr…yeah I know. I still don't have to like it though." Crash growled. "How much farther till the exit?"

"It's about another 500 yards away."

Crash ran down the path before he heard the ground rumble.

"Not another one. Tell me that's not another boulder?!" Crash snarled, as he looked behind.

Sure enough, a large snow boulder was coming their way. Ready to crush them.

"RUN!" Crash screamed, grabbing Aku Aku.

"Crash, I can fly on my own!" Aku protested.

"Let's not chance it okay?!" Crash answered quickly, focusing on getting to the exit.

The boulder was quick and was pursuing the bandicoot down the path.

The marsupial focused on the pits ridding the road. He had to be careful that he didn't miss a step and fall in the deep pit. The road also held electronic barriers that could leave the boy a crispy critter, not to mention the nitro crates that were also placed in the most inconvenient places on the path.

Crash moved left and right jumping at any free moment he could. The boulder behind him was gaining; the obstacles had certainly slowed him down.

"I don't think I can stay ahead of the boulder any more. It's way too close."

Suddenly, the door was only 10 more feet away.

"I have to jump through the door, otherwise I won't make it."

Crash waited a few more seconds as he came closer to the exit. Finally when he was roughly three feet away, Crash closed his eyes tightly and jumped through the door the just as the boulder completely blocked the exit. Crash got up and looked behind him to see the now blocked door.

"That was WAY to close!" Crash breathed, relieved.

"Crash get off me!" Aku muffled from below.

"Oops sorry." Crash grinned, sheepishly.

The pair gathered the crystal and the gem, before jumping into the vortex.

Once the whiteness cleared, they were back in the warp room.

"Well that's the first warp room. Now what?" Crash asked.

Suddenly the whirl of the machine could be heard. Cortex once again appeared before them.

"Very impressive, I see that you are getting the hang of this. However, we still have our enemies."

"What enemies? AAccept for any natural ones, I haven't seen any?" Crash responded.

"Regardless, as long you are in the warp room, you are safe. But, you can be attacked on your way to the next one."

"How do we…"

"To get to the next warp room, use the platform that is right in front of you. Once you are in the next warp room, you will be greeted to five more doors. From there, you will be able to find the next five crystals. Good luck." The transmission was cut.

"Cortex actually wished me luck. Wow, that's not like him." Crash said, confused.

"Come on Crash, let's head to the next warp room." Aku called over him.

Crash walked to the center of the room and looked around.

How am I supposed to get to the next one?"

Suddenly, the little platform started to levitate to the top.

"I guess this is the way." Crash sighed.

No sooner had the platform risen, the all too familiar white light blinded their eyes.

"What is with this white light?" Asked Crash.

"Does it really matter at this point?" Asked Aku.

Their vision finally cleared. Only now they found themselves surrounded by a cascading waterfall. In front of them was none other than Ripper Roo. As he looked at him however, he seemed a bit different.

Ripper Roo was now donned in a black jacket with a matching top hat with a bright yellow mustache and rather glasses.

From what Crash could tell. the kangaroo's arms seemed hidden to by the oversized jacket .

"Wow Ripper Roo; did you get a makeover." Crash asked, a rather awkward grin on his face.

Ripper noticed them and glared intently.

"Hey! Can't we settle this like civilized men?" Crash asked.

Ripper Roo was silent, but continued to glare.

"Is Ripper Roo going to hurt Crash?" Linda asked, as Crash's friends watched the monitor.

"I instructed him not to kill him. In case he goes haywire, I have him on radio. That way. I can instruct him to stop." Brio said, watching the screen with great intense.

"I hope you know what you're doing." The light brown haired boy said.

"I hope so Milo, I hope so."

After several minutes of awkward silence, Ripper Roo poised into action.

"Dr. Cortex, it seems that Brio sent Ripper Roo after Crash. Do you want me to take action and send…." attempted to ask.

"It will do nothing. That kangaroo needs to be taken out; so let Crash deal with it, besides, I find that this will be quite entertaining. It would be even better to see the look of horror on my former inferior's face" Cortex smiled.

"I guess your right; that Brio does need some humiliation" N. Gin smirked.

Ripper Roo jumped 30 feet into the air before landing on the platform. Using his cane as a pogo stick, Ripper Roo jumped around. Every pogo like jump he had made, TNT crates somehow were. Crash could hear the sound of the timers all around him.

Crash looked around the platform seeing it all covered with TNT. The timers were counting down. it felt almost as if the timers represented a life line. One mistake, and that would be it.

"Crash over here!" Aku called.

Crash saw a clear path where Aku was floating. He sprinted to the safe zone. Almost as if his life depended on it, strange that it was.

Ripper Roo, who had remained silent the entire time, stopped to breathe for a second. TNT crates timer had reached zero began to set off. Right up until it reached the one he was standing on. The explosions had caused Ripper Roo's Jacket to fly off his body; revealing the same straight jacket he was destined to where. His hat was also gone revealing wild blonde ha. Without his glasses either, the madness in his eyes could no longer be hidden. The kangaroo laughed manically.

"He's the same Ripper Roo from the last time, only he had disguise." Crash said, looking upon the insane anthro with fear, and a little pity.

Ripper Roo began bouncing around again. Only this time, he left Nitro crates in his path.

Crash looked around to see if he could place to stand, while the kangaroo went his Nitro spree. Crash carefully maneuvered past the crates before finding a safe zone. Ripper Roo continued to bounce until he accidently jumped in place and activated all the crates. Ripper Roo continued to laugh insanely; despite the fact he was to stunned to move. Crash seeing the open opportunit, ran over and spun him quickly. Ripper Roo recovered, trying to slash Crash with his toenails.

Brio was watching the battle as Linda spoke.

"I think he has intentions of killing Crash." She said.

Brio breathed, deeply. "All right, let me get through to him." He spoke into his communicator. "Ripper Roo, I need you to take it down a notch…" Ripper Roo however, didn't seem to notice or hear what Brio had said; for he was continuing to jump around in the same pattern covering the platform with TNT crates.

"He just keeps going, doesn't he?" Crash thought, nervously.

The kangaroo seemed to litter more space, making Crash more alert of his surroundings. He noticed a free area, immediately dashing over without even thinking about it. The TNT went off engulfing Ripper Roo in the process. Only to have him let out a maniacal laugh. After he regained composure, he bounced around leaving Nitro crates in his path. Crash did his best to remain calm and waited anxiously for a safe zone. Ripper Roo was starting to come his way. Crash darted to his left and was grateful to find it clear. Suddenly the maniacal kangaroo came to a halt, setting off the crates. Ripper Roo stunned laughed again as Crash went over and knocked him off his feet. Ripper regained his composure once again. Crash could tell however, that he couldn't take much more of it.

"Get Ripper Roo to stop!" Linda and Milo cried.

"I'm trying, but he isn't responding." He looked at the monitor, only to see the communicator destroyed on the ground."

"His communicator is broken! The only way this can stop is for Crash to take him down."

Ripper Roo jumped around again starting the timer on the TNT crates. Crash looked around and found a very small free zone edged in the corner. He darted to the corner and waited for the timer to go off. The crates finally went off engulfing Ripper again as he let his insane laughter ring through the waterfall. He started jumping once more activating the Nitro crates. Only now, there was no free place for Crash to stand in. The banicoot's emerald eyes moved around all over the place as he thought.

"This is going to be very risky, but I have no other option. I am going to have to jump it." Crash said, holding his breath in.

Crash stood completely still. As he waited for Ripper Roo to set the crates off. The kangaroo finally jumped on a crate causing them to explode. Crash at the very last second double jumped in the air. Barely missing being engulfed in the explosion. Ripper Roo sat in a complete daze as Crash spun him one more time. The kangaroo let one out more weak laugh, as he fell to the ground.

Crash stared at the now unconscious Ripper Roo; a sudden feeling of joy danced within him.

"All right I beat him!" Crash started dancing in place.

Aku just simply rolled his eyes, however he couldn't help but smile.

The two teleported away.

Milo and Linda shot Brio death glares.

"That didn't work out well. We'll try again and I know just who to send…" Brio said, worry was completely overtaking him

Crash and Aku felt their vision clear to find themselves in the second warp room. The machine gave it's familiar soft whirl before it showed Cortex laughing quietly.

"What's so funny?" Asked Aku Aku, confused.

"I see that Ripper Roo failed to kill you again."

"Ah, he was to easy." Crash boasted.

"But, we need to get serious…You still have 20 crystals to collect. From here on out, the obstacles will be getting harder. Remember if you don't get the crystals in time; all 13 planets will align, causing enough energy to rip the Earth to shreds! Remember, the crystals are the only things that can contain the planet's energy. Now go. I'll contact you again after you complete this warp room." The transmission was cut.

Crash looked at the five doors.

"Which one do you want to go through first?" Crash asked.

"How about…" Aku was cut off by the sound of the machine whirling again.

"Seems Cortex forgot to tell us something."

However, the two were surprised to see Coco's face through the hologram.

"Crash is that you? I've been looking everywhere for you." Coco asked, her voice barely audible.

"Coco? Yeah it's me! How'd you find us?" Asked Crash.

"No time to explain. You have to be careful, trusting Cortex seems a little…"

"What? Coco I can barely hear you!" Crash called.

Coco began to fade in and out.

"Crash! I can't this open much longer! You need to…!" The transmission was cut.

"What was she trying to tell us?" Asked Aku.

"We'll figure that out later. For the mean time, we need to find some more crystals." Said Crash.

"Let's get on it." The floating mask responded.

The two dove into the first vortex.

Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 is now upon. This chapter focus more on the other characters, than it does Crash and Aku Aku. Jan, the my OC from the first story comes in. Another OC Kage comes in to. She and Jan and are all related, but you all won't find out how until later. (laughs evilly) Other than that, enjoy the chapter.**

**Crash and characters are not mine. Jan, Milo, Linda, Sean, Holly, Kage and other OC are mine**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 A Wild Ride

Coco sat at the dining room table, pounding away into her laptop. She had spent the last several hours trying to break into Cortex's computer. Even after this time, she was not having any luck.

"There has to be a way to break into Cortex's files. No matter what I do, I can't break in. Did he know someone would try?" Coco sighed, as she continued to look over the codes.

Coco suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called.

Linda and Milo came in wheeling in a red haired girl.

"Hi guys. How'd things go?"

"Brio lost control of Ripper Roo. Thankfully, Crash defeated him. What about you?" Asked Milo.

"Well, I managed to contact Crash very briefly. But, I still haven't managed to hack into Cortex's computer yet."

"That sucks." Linda said.

"Who's this?" Coco asked, pointing to the girl in the wheelchair.

"This is Kage; she's lives with her Grandparents in Vienna, but's she been staying Sean and Holly for a few weeks." Said Milo.

"Hi Kage." Said Coco, politely.

Kage grunted while looking out the window.

"She hasn't talked much since her father's accident."

"What happened to him?"

"Nobody knows what happened, and Kage won't talk about it."

"So what do we do now?" Asked Coco.

"Brio said that he was going to send some new enforcers after Crash. Until then, we'll have to wait and see if they can convince Crash to help him instead." Linda explained.

"I just want to know what's going on. Then I think we'll be able to breathe easier." Milo sighed.

"Me too?" Coco sighed. "I wonder where Crash and Aku Aku are now?"

Crash and Aku found themselves surrounded in even more snow.

We just dealt frozen wastelands already. I wouldn't have minded dealing with the man-eating plants again. What makes this even worse, there's some many gaps, I can't even jump across." Crash groaned.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to travel these gaps and terrain." Aku encouraged.

Crash suddenly noticed a baby polar bear about five feet away from him.

"I think I have a plan." Crash grinned.

"Crash, it's just a baby!" Aku complained.

"But, it's our only way."

"Be gentle."

Crash slowly crept towards the little cub, being careful that it didn't notice him. When Crash was sure he was close enough, he jumped on the little cub, causing it to start running with Crash on its back.

"Now were in business." Crash cat-called.

"Crash, just make sure to pay attention."

Crash maneuvered left and right, taking care not to hit any totem poles.

"This reminds me of the time when you, me and Jan were riding that boar; when we were trying to get past those villagers. Jan, that same girl I can't get out of my head; no matter how many times I try. Jan, the same Jan with her red hair and emerald eyes. The same Jan who went back to America and couldn't stay. The same Jan who irked me and made me feel a way I never felt before. The same Jan who smells like wild flowers; the same one who is never coming back…"

"CRASH LOOK OUT!" Aku screamed.

Crash came back to reality when he noticed a huge gap of ice water. Crash eyes widen, he kicked the little cub causing it to go faster.

The little cub jumped the gap and landed on the other side with ease.

"Crash I really need you to focus right now. We'll talk about it later.""

Crash wasn't even listening; he was more focused on Jan, wishing he could hear the sound of her voice again. Crash suddenly felt himself thrusting forward and fell right into the snow.

"Wait! What happened?!" Crash asked, as he pulled himself out of the snow.

Aku Aku put a crystal and a gem into Crash backpack. "We're done, we've reached the exit. Have you been paying attention?"

"No." Crash admitted.

"Crash, I know you're thinking about Jan, but you need to push that aside for right now. For the moment; I need you to focus on finding the crystals and what will happen if we don't get them all quickly."

Crash sighed as felt something nudging his legs. He looked down to see the little cub rubbing against him.

"I think he likes me." Crash said, as he bent down to pat it's head.

"Come on Crash, let's go." Aku called.

Crash started walking away when he noticed the little polar bear follow him. His tail and tongue were wagging like a puppy.

"Sorry little guy, you have to stay here." Crash walked away again but the little still followed.

"No little guy, you can't come." Crash ran into the vortex as heard a sad little howl.

"Poor little guy. I hope he finds his mom." Crash sighed, sadly.

"Me too." Aku sighed.

Crash's thoughts drifted back to Jan. No matter what he did, the red head would let him go. She was almost like narcotic drug. It was was horrible for your brain and body. However, you wanted it in system so bad, that nothing else mattered.

"Crash I'm sure Jan is fine. If you keep dwelling on her, than you'll never be able to enjoy life. I'm sure the two of you will meet again. For now, you need to focus on the present."

"Yeah, but I wonder what's she's up to?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Jan was sitting in her classroom. As her teacher dwelled on, with the lesson, the red-head stared out the window. The sky was a crisp blue. But, sky wasn't her main interest in her thoughts. For the past year, all Jan could think about was Crash Bandicoot. He haunted her every thought. She always was wondering why she couldn't get him out of her head. She kept wondering where he was now. Was he okay? Did he make any new friends? Did he have a family?" Did Dr. Cortex come back?" Did he forget about her?  
Jan couldn't shake off that last feeling. What if he did forget about her? Everything they went through together would have been a waste. It would almost be like he never existed at all.

"Crash, I wish that you and I could mentally communicate. Then I would be able to tell if your still thinking of me."

Jan noticed her teacher looming over her desk.

"Miss Starling, what on Earth are you doing?" Her teacher asked.

"Oh nothing, I must have zoned out for a moment. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I will not tolerate zoning out in my classroom. Excuse yourself outside this minute."

"Yes Ma'am." Jan said, as her classmates sniggered at her.

Jan sat against the wall outside the classroom.

"Crash, I wish there was a way that I could see you again."

A few minutes later, she felt one of her classmates sit down next to her.

"Hey Jan, what are you doing out here? I thought you had class?"

Jan looked over to see a dark haired boy sitting beside her.

"Oh Keith, I got kicked out of class for day-dreaming." Jan blushed.

"What about?"

"Oh this and that; I really don't know what I'm thinking anymore."

"Is this about that Crash kid?" Keith asked, glaring.

"Yeah! All I've been able for the past is think about him."

"Jan you need to forget about him. He's never called, wrote, or even face booked you; Crash is a jerk for letting you go." The boy explained, malice dripping from him

"Keith, Crash isn't a jerk, he's just out there."

"Yeah, when he never makes an attempt to call or write."

"He doesn't know where I am. How can he call?"

"He could've found… Jan you don't owe Crash anything."

"I know your right, but I still feel like I do."

Keith glared, angrily. "I hate that Crash for what he did to you; and you should hate in him too."

"I can't hate him, not after what I went through with him." Jan looked at her shoes.

Keith just looked at her. Jan simply leaned back. She could feel tears welling in her eyes.

"I just miss him, that's all it is. I just want to talk to him again."

"Jan, Crash is gone, you need to accept that." Keith said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, still" Jan rested her head on Keith's shoulder. She willed herself not to cry. She had cried enough already.

Cortex had been watching her from his space station.

"That tangle mess of hair is still thinking about Crash, how touching." Cortex said, his voice neutral.

N. Gin looked over at Cortex.

"Dr. Cortex, do you think Brio might convince Jan to help him? Crash cares deeply for this girl. If Brio gets to her, he could have her to turn Crash against us."

Cortex looked out into the vast space. That was certainly true. She was only person Crash would listen to and that could ruin everything. What could he do? That red head was a lot like Crash. Maybe if he got to Jan first, then she wouldn't be a problem.

"Your right, Jan is troublesome. However, if I explain the situation to her, then maybe she won't unite with Brio."

"How would you be able to convince her? She's back in the United States. There you are a wanted criminal. Your under investigation for all of those disappearances. How would you be able to find her?" asked, incredulous

"I might be able to find her through her computer. After all; she isn't a hacker and would never be able to break into the computers. So what proof would she have?"

"Makes sense."

Cortex then turned his attention to Crash and Aku Aku. They were looking for the tenth crystal and had found themselves in the dark sewers of Australia.

"I just fear that Brio will stir the, down a different path." Cortex found himself smiling again. "Which gives me an idea…"

Meanwhile, Crash was looking below to see an electric eel was waiting for him.

"The minute I step into that water, that eel is going to zap me. Aku can we combine together to get past these eels?"

"After this, you won't be able to use my magic for a while."

Crash put Aku Aku in front of his face.

"All right Aku, work your magic." Crash commanded.

When the bandicoot was he was safe, he slowly emerged into the water. The eel attempted to electrocute him. Thankfully, the mask was protecting him to wade through the water safely. Once he made it to the other side, Crash pulled himself out of the water. He then removed Aku Aku from his face.

"That was a close one."

"Keep in mind that I need to let my energy restore. So you're on your own for a while." Aku replied.

The pair continued walking down the tunnels. The sound of leaking pipes sounding almost like a haunting lullby long since forgotten.

While the sewers were almost completely empty, it was almost completely pitch black. Giving Crash a harder time to see where he was going.

"You want to talk about it?" Aku asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What about?" Crash asked, slowly walking through the tunnels.

"About Dr. Cortex."

"Oh! What about him?"

"When I first met him, I thought he was insane and completely phsycotic. But, after everything's that's happened, maybe we were wrong about him."

Crash slowly turned around.

"I think your right. Maybe when we defeated him, he learned his lesson and is trying to make up for everything that he did. Now, I'm starting to see him in a way I never have before."

"What way?" Aku asked, gently.

"I'm starting to see him like a father. In way he is since he created me; that's kind of like a father in my book."

"Maybe this is a new beginning for you and Dr. Cortex to get to know each other again; the way a father and son should."

"I hope it is. Hey look, it's the tenth crystal along two more gems." Crash said, pointing into the direction of the treasures

Crash ran up to claim his prizes.

"This going a lot smoother than I would have thought." Crash though to himself.

The two ran through the portal blinded by the white again. Once it cleared, they were back in the warp room.

"Well we've completely the second warp room. So now what?" Aku asked.

The whirling sound rang through the air as the hologram displayed Cortex's face.

"Ten of 25 crystals, you're on your way." Cortex said, pride was in his voice.

"Yeah, well it wasn't that hard!" Crash smiled, cockily.

Cortex rolled his eyes at Crash's haughtiness.

"But, you must remember that enemies still lurk in the shadows. Remember use the platform to get to the next warp room." Cortex disappeared and the machine died down.

"Well let's do it." Crash said standing on the platform taking him to his next location.

**That's it for this chapter. Crash really doesn't need Jan, she too much like Bella (Unfortunately that wasn't my intention, but it came out that way) Other than that, there's not much else to say. Stay tuned for the next chapter and Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everbody. Today's chapter is the second boss battle with the Komodo Brothers, Joe and Moe. When you notice some of the dragged out words, know that I did that on purpose. Also don't ask why I only that did for Komodo Joe and not for Komodo Moe. I really can't see Moe talking like that. Also, **

**If you may not have notice this already, this chapter is going to have sort of a feel from the Mortal Kombat games, without all the blood and gore. In this chapter, I strongly recommend listening to Reptile's theme by Traci Lords. The Skrillex one, I'm pretending that doesn't exist. Regardless, it gives a nice aderline for the chapter.**

**Other than that, enjoy.**

**I do not own Crash or company. OC are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Mortal Combat

"Hopefully. these two will get the job done. I firmly believe that they know a thing or to about honor." Brio explained, showing Kage, Linda, and Milo the Komodo Brothers on the monitors. The two komodo dragons were patiently waiting for Crash to arrive.

"Are you sure that you can trust them?" Linda asked, looking at the shady looking reptiles."

The Komodo brothers were practicing their sword techniques when Crash and Aku Aku were warped into the area. The smaller Komodo dragon noticed the bandicoot smirking arrogantly at him.

"Well, it ssssssssssseemssssssssssssss that are target hasssssssss finally arrived. I have heard that your quite the sssssssssssssssssstrong one. But, now we'll ssssssssssssssssssssssee if you hold up to your honor."

"It would my pleasssssssssssssssssssure." Crash mocked, cockily.

The bandicoot's arrogant attitude upset the bigger Komodo.

"Don't you mock my brother you, uh, orange thing!" He said, almost unsure of himself. This komodo was more strength and less brains.

"I am wait you've heard, so I can take you both on. Who are you guys anyway?"

The smaller brother spoke first. "I'm Komodo Joe, and thissssssssssssssss one other here isssssssssssssssssssss my bother, Komodo Moe."

"Yeah, what he said." Komodo Moe said.

Crash stared, completely amazed. "That's…great."

"Get ready to die…bandicoot!" Komodo Joe sneered, showing the bandicoot his sword gleaming in the dim light.

"Uh oh! What is with my mutants' fascination with murder? I told them to persuede the bandicoot, not kill him!" Brio stared, at the monitors looking rather worried.

"You think they're going to hurt Crash?" Milo asked.

"I hope not. Let's just wait and see what they do."

The Komodo brothers positioned themselves in the center of the arena.

"Jussssssssssssssst like we practicccccccccccccccccced." Komodo Joe, instructed.

"Yes brother, like we practiced." Komodo Moe roughly spun his brother like a toy top; just before letting him go in the bandicoot's direction.

Komodo Joe was spinning fast around the arena. His sword was hanging out; giving him a better to slice Crash while he was spinning around.

Crash maneuvered around the arena evading the Komodo dragon's sword. Avoiding him however was was easier said than done. The Komodo dragon was swift and graceful, he didn't seem to lose his rythum.

"Just so you know bandicoot, we have no intention to kill you. We're just supposed to wear to you down. If you surrender quietly, we'll cease our attack." Komodo Moe, explained.

"Yeah! Like I'm going to believe you Mortal Kombat wannabes!" Crash sneered at the bulky brother.

"Hey! That's not nice…! What's Mortal Kombat?"

Komodo Joe was gaining on Crash forcing him to slide to the right. Crash waited for a minutes to see if Komodo was still following him. He looked behind to see that the smaller Komodo dragon had fallen to the ground, completely dizzy. Crash smiled, now was his chance.

"Hey, Big Moe… Eat this!"

"What…?" Before Komodo Moe had a chance to react, Crash spun his brother right into him. Knocking them both to the ground.

Komodo Joe regaining his senses, growled at his brother.

"Why didn't you ssssssssssssssstop him?"

"What was I supposed to do? With you spinning around, I could've hurt him. You know we're not supposed to."

"Then just wear him down!"

"Oh… Okay!" Komodo smiled.

Komodo Moe flashed his swords at Crash. In a rather swift motion, he started throwing them around the arena. The attack came so quickly, Crash forgot to dodge; one of them even grazing his arm.

"Sorry." Komodo Moe said, sheepishly.

Crash scowled at the reptile. He did not believe for one minute these dragons didn't want to harm him.

Komodo Joe recovered his senses.

"You've had enough yet?" Komodo Joe snarled at the young bandicoot.

"Keep going! I'm just getting started!" Crash grinned, darkly

"Fine. Proccccccccccccceed with round two brother."

"Yeah, round two!" Komodo Moe laughed, haughtily.

Crash readied himself as Komodo Moe sent his brother spinning in the same uniform fashion.

Crash carefully dodged the swift Komodo brother. He managed to hide in a corner of the arena; begining to wondering what was going on. Who was sending these guys? Was Cortex testing him? Or was the scientist trying to kill him? How could he could he? Didn't he want him to get the crystals? What if it was Brio? He did say that since he was in an alliance with Cortex, he would do anything to stop him.

Crash was shaken out of thought when he noticed Komodo Joe had stopped spinning and was lying on the ground, dizzy.

Crash took the opportunity to spin the lizard into his brother; knocking them both to the ground.

Komodo Joe raised his head up to his brother.

"Why aren't you doing anything? Thissssssssss issssssssssssss why we aren't winning. Do ssssssssssssssssssssssssomth ing! Komodo Joe hissed to his brother.

"All right already! I'll get him this time"

Komodo Moe threw his swords rapidly toward the bandicooot. Crash however, was quicker and managed to slide out of the way.

"These guys are tricky; they've even left me with some cuts." Crash sighed, taking the opportunity to catch his breath.

"Crash look, I don't think the Komodo Brothers can take much more of this." Aku Aku cried.

Komodo Joe picked himself off the ground. Crash grinned at him.

"You look tired." Komodo Joe smirked in return. "Why don't you quit now. You'll be sssssssssssssssssaving yoursssssssssself from humilattttttttttttttttion."

"Why would I want to quit now when I've come this far? I have enough energy left to finish you guys off." Crash frowned.

"Very well then brother, let'ssssssssssssssssss finissssssssssssssssh thisssssssssssssssss. Posssssssssssssssssssssssitt ttttttttttttttttttttionsssss ssssssssssss!"

Komodo Moe got ready to send his brother off.

"Remember brother, don't hold back thissssssssssss time."

"All right. Round 3..." Moe let go of his brother. "FIGHT!" (**It had to be done XD) **

Crash moved around the Komodo dragon.

"As long as I can dodge him, I should be able to tire him out."

During his train of thought, a sword whizzed by him.

"What the…"

Crash realized Komodo Moe had thrown one of his sword at him.

"This is going to be harder than I realized. I have to avoid Komodo Joe spinning, and Komodo Moe's swords.

Crash noticed he accidently caught himself in the middle of the two brothers. Joe was coming toward him while Moe was getting ready to throw another sword at him. He was trapped; he was going to be hit by one or the other. Before he even had a chance to react, he felt a bright light against his body. Aku Aku had taken a hit for him.

"Aku thanks." Crash called, allowing himself to move to the safe part of the arena.

"You're welcome. Just remember that I need to recharge before I can help you again."

Crash turned a sharp corner as Komodo Joe gained on him again.

"Why don't you just go down?" Crash asked.

"It'sssssssssssssssssssss a matter of honor. If I am to beaten by you anyway, then I want to make my effort meaningful." The spinning Komodo dragon explained.

"What you are doing isn't honorable, it's evil. You're being sought out to kill. That's not honorable in my book."

Komodo Joe was about to retort when he had gotten too dizzy, forcing himself to stop.

Crash had taken the opportunity to spin Komodo Joe into his brother one last time; knocking them both to the ground.

Crash waited a couple seconds for them to react.

"You still wanna go?" He asked, glaring.

Komodo Joe sat up, looking dizzy and exhausted.

"You have fought fairly and you won fairly, sssssssssssssssssso the battle isssssssssssssss over."

"Thanks, but I still think you guys need to learn something about honor before you preach."

"You sssssssssssssssssssssssshoul d talk bandicoot. We may be enemiesssssssssssssssssss, but we sssssssssssssssssstill know a thing or two about honor. But, you sssssssssssssssssssssseem to be fighting for ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss something that issssssssssssssssssn't honorable."

"Gathering crystals to stop a destructible planetary alignment is quite honorable to me."

"That very well may be, however you ssssssssssssssssssseem to trussssssssssssssssssting. You ssssssssssssssshould think twicccccccccccccccce about what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing. Listening to you would be the mistake."

"You ssssssssssssssssay that now; but when the time comesssssssssssssssss and everything fallssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssss in your faccccccccccccccccccccce, you'll remember what I ssssssssssssssssssssssssaid." The Komodo Brothers were teleported away.

Crash struck a victory pose.

"Crash WINS! Flawless Victory!"

Aku rolled his eyes at him. The two were teleported back to the warp room.

Crash stretched his arms as his body relaxed itself from the previous battle.

"Reptile ninjas fighting with honor; who came up with that idea?"

"I really don't think that matters. Let's focus on getting the next crystal." The floating mask said, as he stared the next 5 doors.

"Which one do you want to go in first?" Crash asked.

"How about that one?" Aku said, looking at the door on the far left.

"Guess it couldn't hurt. Come on let's go!"

**That's the end of this chapter. Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Friday everybody. Here I am to give you the next chapter of Alliance. OC Jan makes her appearance in this chapter. However, this chapter has a little more talking in a little less action. I apologize for this and I promise the next chapter will make up for it. Other than that, let's get started**

**Crash and company is not mine, Jan and OC are mine.**

**Here we go**

* * *

Chapter 6 Surf's and Discoveries

Crash and Aku Aku stepped into the bright sunlight to find themselves on a path; where a beautiful flowing river all around them.

"I guess we're deal with more water and plants, eh?" Crash asked, sheepishly.

Crash ran down the path making sure to watch for plants that had capabilties to swallow him whole; not to mention the holes on the path that could send him into the icy water below.

After about 15 minutes of running, Crash came across 3 three man eating plants crouched low, ready to pounce on their when he came close.

Crash studied his plan for attack; the plan seemed easier than a math question.

Finally, Crash saw his plan for attack and decided to jump on the planets one by one.

Crash slowly crept toward the plants waiting to jump.

"I hope you what you're doing. Don't get cocky; I need my strength still needs to replenish."

"Yes I know, I have a plan."

Crash took a few more steps before the plants lunged to attack. Waiting for the right moment, Crash jumped in the air. Landing on the first plant and jumping on its head. From there, he jumped on the next plant and then on the next plant. Finally landing back on the path with the plants defeated at his feet.

"That's was too easy."

"Mmm hmm…. Yes easy… Watch yourself if you're not careful something may end up happening, and I may not be there to bail you out."

"Aku, you know I appreciate you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't get where I am now. But, I can take care of myself you know."

"You're only in middle school."

"Come on, it won't be long until I become teen…. Except my voice has already gone through the teen change. Come to think of it, my voice was cracking when I was first created. I was created during puberty."

"You'll be fine, your body just maturing."

"Yeah I'm okay, it's I'm keeping my mind off of things for a little bit. Ever since are encounter with the komodo brothers, I've been thinking about what he said about honor what's going on."

"Who do think is doing what?" The floating mask asked, gently.

"Well, Brio was going to try and stop us; since we teamed up with Cortex. Then Cortex wants us to gather crystals for him. But, why would he make something about alignment; when he showed us the proof? What if Brio was responsible for the alignment and duping my friends into helping him?"

"You're not saying…"

"I'm saying, Brio could be the mastermind."

"Crash, I know he did work with Cortex but he wasn't that evil in nature. Seeming to do anything Cortex told him to do."

"But, since Cortex abandoned him, he wants vengeance and doesn't want believe he may have turned over a new leaf."

"Crash maybe that's a little excessive."

"I know, but it doe seem that something is missing in this puzzle. I just wish Coco was here; she would be able to solve what's going on."

Crash was forced out of his train of thoughts when he noticed the path ended with nothing but nitro and plant infested waters.

"Oh great! How am I going to maneuver past those plants and crates?"Crash groaned, frustrated.

"Did you get your energy back?"

"Not yet, but I see a motor wake board over there. How about using that to get across the infested waters?"

Crash sighed deeply; looking out at the waters. He actually felt rather reluctant; only to have thoughts of the alignment pound into his mind.

"Fine…"

Crash started up the board and slowly started moving past the obstacles. Crash stayed as he quiet as he could; not wanting to distract himself from the plants or crates and fall into the cold water.

Crash's mind was racing. Everything from the world, to Jan, to his friends, to Cortex. What was going on? Was there something missing? Was there something Cortex was not telling him?

Suddenly Crash found himself standing in a dark city.

He looked around, the surroundings was so unfamiliar to him. The thick black clouds hung against the sky. Heavy rain poured against his fur.

"Hello! Is anyone here?!" Crash called out to the dead silence.

No one answered. The city was dead with nothing but darkness. Where was everyone, and how did he get here? One minute ago, he was riding the dark waters along the river; not anywhere near near a city.

Crash walked among the. streets. The wind howling against the pounding of the rain. Something was wrong; cities were usually full of life but here, no one was around. Was there some sort of connection that Crash didn't know?

"Hello! Anybody here?! I'm Crash Bandicoot, I just want to know what's going on." The bandicoot called out to the dead silence.

Crash continued walking, hoping someone would come and answer his questions. He took a good look around when he noticed the numerous bodies of dead people, lying on the ground.

What had happened? Did the alignment cause this? Is this what will happen if Crash failed? If that wasn't it, what was it then?

Crash couldn't recognize any of the people dead on the ground.

His dazed walking finally brought him to a dark alley. He felt a strong need to go down there. Breathing deeply, he walked slowly inside, being careful incase someone popped out. Suddenly, he saw someone lying on the ground.

For some reason, this person looked very familiar. Crash slowly walked up to the body and turned it over to see who it was. When the face, he wasn't prepared at all.

It was Jan's dead body.

Her skin was so pale. A huge blood wound was stained on the chest of her t-shirt. But; she looked so peaceful; almost as if she had come to terms that she was going to die.

Crash stared in horror. Why? She was his best friend. Who did this to her?

"CRASH LOOK OUT!" The voice of Aku Aku came.

Crash looked around wondering where he was when suddenly, he felt ice cold water and his vision cleared. Apparently during his blackout, Crash hadn't noticed a nitro crate had explodeed; causing him to fall into the water.

"Oh crap! What happened?! How am I in the water? It's so cold!" Crash was completely dazed.

"Crash, hurry and swim, the end is right over there."

It would have been simple for Crash to simply swim 20 feet, but the cold water made it harder to move. THe bandicoot moved as fast he could. If stayed in the water anymore, he would evantually freeze to death. After about 10 minutes, Crash climbed out the water, shaking violently.

"Child, are you all right? You were just like a zombie and just didn't steer.

Crash stared out in the distance for a few seconds before he answered.

"I might've blacked out. I had this vision. I was in this city; no one was around except for these dead bodies. But then, I found Jan dead in this alley. I don't understand what it was but, it might have been tcaused by the alignment; and that I must have failed and everyone died because I wasn't fast enough. Maybe it's my doubts, maybe I can't do this."

Aku Aku spoke, soothingly. "Crash it's just your doubts, it happens. You're strong and you've had doubts before; and you've gotten past them. I know you have the power to get passed them again. You just have to believe in yourself. Okay?"

Crash smiled in spite of the cold.

"Yeah, you'renright. I have to stop doubting myself. I saved the world once, and I will save it again. Look there's the crystal and two of the gems; let's get them and head back." Crash ran ahead to warm himself up.

"That's the spirit." But, Aku Aku felt something different in the back of his mind. There was something that needed to be solved; and the mask wasn't sure if he was going to like it.

Meanwhile.

Coco was sitting on the couch pounding into her computer. The files were locked tightly, making it clear Cortex didn't want anyone getting in.

"He must be hiding something if his file our locked. I won't quit until I find something."

Suddenly, her computer started beeping. She was recieving a message.

Coco was greeted to Brio on the screen.

"Oh hey there. Did the Komodo brothers convince Crash?"

"No, they told me that me that Crash had plans to finish his mission without anything standing in his way."

Coco sighed, deeply.

"Did you have any luck breaking into the files?" Brio asked

"Not yet; but I promise I will."

"I hope so, we need you to get in very soon. Contact me of you get in."

"I will." The transmission was cut.

Meanwhile, Jan was sitting in the bleachers at school with her laptop sitting on her lap. Her friends were talking about this and that; Jan however was more preoccupied with thinking about Crash.

"Jan, I said if I could borrow the questions for the homework." One of her friends with short blond hair, asked.

"Oh Amy! I'm sorry I've been zoning out a lot lately."

"Why don't you just find out where this Crash is. I'm sure he would contact you if he knew where you were?"

"I know but, I don't know where to start looking."

Jan's computer started beeping.

What's that?" Amy asked.

"I got an email, maybe it's from Crash. Then again, that's over thinking." Said Jan, her emtions completely dry.

She opened the message.

"There is a complete message found in this link. But, you must be alone." THe message stated.

"Alone? All right then."

Jan got up.

"Where you going?" Asked Amy.

"I have to go. I'll see you guy's later. Okay?"

"Is it Crash… ! Jan… ! JAN!"

She completely ignored the other girl and headed straight for home. She knew her parents wouldn't be there.; Her mother was at headquarters and her father was somewhere in the Alps.

Jan finally made it home and went to her room.

She looked at the message again wondering if she should open it or delete it.

But what if was Crash? It would be her only chance to talk to him again. Hope soared through her she opened the link. For a moment her screen went black, until an image of Cortex appeared on her screen.

Jan was horrified. How was this possible? He had fallen hundreds of feet from the air when she last saw him. Not to mention a gun wound when she shot him in the shoulder. Now he seemed alive and well. What was going on?

Cortex broke the silence.

"Hello Jane. It's been awhile, hasn't it." His deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

The girl sat there unable to speak. Her emerald eyes wide with horror.

"It seems that you are at a loss of words, no matter. I know that you are worried about Crash; which is the reason why I have contacted you."

"Crash… You know where he is? Where!?" Jan felt her heart skip a couple beats

Cortex chuckled. "Patience, my dear. I'll tell you where he is but, you need to listen to what I have to say first."

"Well, I'm not sure, not after everything you did."

"I understand you don't trust me, but I promise that I am telling you the truth."

"All right/ What do you want to tell me?"

"I have come across a dangerous force that will align the planets; creating enough energy to destroy the Earth."

"You just found… Why haven't you told the government?! Why are you telling me this?!" Jan looked at the scientist, almost in tears.

"Because of my past, I feared that government would not believe me. I managed to contact Crash and told him that if he gets me 25 crystals, that I would be able to contain the planets energy. But, now I have a feeling that Crash is danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone has been trying to sabotage Crash from getting the crystals. As of right now, Crash is fine, but I fear that someone is trying to lure him away from his goal."

"Do you know who?"

"I cannot say for certain, but I have a feeling it's someone in the government circles."

"The military, the scientists or my parents?!"

"I don't know, but if they get to Crash first, then we will all be doomed." Cortex replied, morbidly

Jan felt herself shaking. What was going on?

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything to help Crash, I promise."

"The only thing you can do is trust what I had to say and have faith in Crash. But, you can not trust anything anyone tells you about this, Crash he needs you to believe this happening."

'Okay, If he trusts you, then I do to. I'll be sure no strays him away."

Cortex smiled sadly. "Thank you. I'm afraid I must go now, but remember what I have told you."

"Okay."

"Goodbye, my dear." The transmission was cut.

Jan looked at her blank computer screen. She need to speak to her mother.

A little later at headquarters, Brio was waiting timidly for Coco to tell him if she found anything yet.

That's when he heard yelling outside.

"Jan I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know of planetary irregularities." Dr. Starling said, looking completely confused.

"You're lying, you do know! Your just covering it up so you don't look bad!" Jan shot back, as if her mother had stabbed her in the back.

"Jane Aurora Starling, you will not accuse me like that. Now I want you to calmly tell mw where this is coming from." Her mother growled.

"Like I'm going to tell you!"

Brio came in between mother and child.

"What's all the fuss about?" Brio asked, calmly.

"Jan is accusing me of covering up a planetary alignment, I know nothing about an alignment." Dr. Starling said.

"You're a liar! Your trying to stray Crash away from his mission." Jan snarled, her body shaking and her complexion pale.

Brio felt heart his stop.

"Dear God, Cortex got to her. Didn't he?" He thought to himself.

"Who put you up to this?" Brio asked, casually.

"Like I will tell any of you." Jan whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Jan you're scaring me! What's going on?!" Her mother asked, almost on the verge of crying.

Jan looked at them, but said nothing; her emerald eyes were filled with distrusting horror.

Dr. Starling sighed to herself.

"Brio will you keep an eye on her for a bit, I need to make a phone call."

"Take your time."

The scientist left the room.

Brio motioned the young girl to come into his lab. She reluctantly followed with the feeling that she was trapped.

Milo, Linda and Kage were also in the room.

Milo was the first to come up to her.

"Hey there mate, My name's Milo, this is my little sister Linda and that's Kage." Linda smiled and waved while Kage merely looked at her with an emotionless look on her face.

Jan wanted to tell them that none of the people here could be trusted, instead they should do anything that would help her protect Crash. It made Jan even more ill that her own cousin would betray her like this.

Linda was the first to break the awkward silence.

"I know you care about Crash, but I think you need to think twice about who you should listen to."

Jan looked at them distrust.

"Dr. Cortex knew what he was talking about, he told me everything that is going on. You are the ones that are listening to the wrong people." Jan shot back.

"Seriously, you need to think about how sound. What exactly did Dr. Cortex tell you?" Sean demanded, almost stunned that Crash could be friends with someone her.

"Unless you decide to side with me and believe what Dr. Cortex has said, then I can't tell you what he told me."

"You really think Cortex is telling you the truth?" Milo asked, looking at the tense red head.

"If Crash trusts him, then I trust him."

"You know that there could be more to the story then what you know." Kage spoke for the first time. Her voice had a thick Austrian accent.

"What do you mean?" Jan asked, her voice skeptic.

"People will say one thing and then do another. You can't trust anything anyone ever tells you." Kage's voice was completely emotionless.

Jan didn't want to admit that Kage may have been right. But, what did they know? Who knew; maybe these so called friends of Crash were out to get. But, the red head decided to go along with it so she could get away.

"Your right, but Cortex could be telling the truth. You should let Crash gather the crystals and see what he decides to do. But, for the time being, I need to trust Crash, and if I need to find anything out, I'll find out; and I don't want your help either"

Milo frowned deeply. But, at least she had some understanding

"I guess that's fair, just make sure you understand the consequences." Milo said, his tone rather unfriendly.

Jan shot Milo a rather cold glare

Brio had come back in.

"Well did you explain everything to her?"

"Yes I know, but I still am going to trust Cortex, but I do understand the consequences. Tell my mom I went home okay?" Jan left the lab.

That girl's a bitch." Sean growled. "

"That girl would do anything for Crash, she's just worried about him, that's all." Brio sighed

Suddenly the computer started beeping. Brio went to the screen to see who was there; when he noticed Coco on the screen.

"Coco, what did you find out?"

"I found some details about a new Cortex Vortex and some space station he has built it on."

"Anything else?"

"No, that's it for now." Coco said. "But, I promise that I will find out more. First I'll contact Crash and tell him what I found, then I want to get some sleep."

"That sounds fair, let's hope this does get Crash's attention."

"Hang on, I think Crash is back in the warp room. He just gathered several more crystals. Let me contact him."

Meanwhile Crash had gathered the 14th crystal and several more gems.

"I can't believe we're halfway done." Crash smiled. "We make a great team.

"We sure do." Aku Aku smiled.

The pair heard the whirl of the machine when Coco's face appeared in the hologram.

"Crash…"

"Coco, how did you find me?" Crash asked.

"Not time to explain, I have to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I managed to hack into Cortex's computer and found some details about some new Cortex Vortex and this space station he built it on."

"Are you sure about that? Maybe this Cortex Vortex was created to contain the planets energy." Crash suggested.

"Crash, you need to think of the possibility that Cortex is hiding something from you." Coco pleaded

"Listen I appreciate that you want to help me, but I need to do this for myself. I wouldn't give the crystals to Cortex if I knew he was going to abuse them. By the way, who have you been talking to?" Crash asked, skeptically

"Well Brio…"

"Brio, that explains it." Aku Aku said quietly.

"Explains what?" Coco asked.

"Coco we have to go. We'll see you later okay?" Aku said.

"Wait…!" But it was too late they gone through the 15th portal."

"Damn it!" Coco growled, as she cut the transmission.

She stared at her now blank computer.

"I just want to know what's going on."

**Read and Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**All right everybody, Here's chapter 7. This chapter like I promised has more action in that than the last one. It involves the chase with the giant polar and the boss with Tiny Tiger. Be assured, this is the original Tiny (NOT THE ATROCITY FROM CRASH OF THE TITANS). Anyway, enjoy the chapter, I really think you all will.**

**Crash and company not mine. OC characters are indeed mine.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7 Ferocious Encounters

Crash walked into the darkness of the cold tundra. So far, no sign of life seemed to be around.

"It shouldn't be that hard to find the crystal. Since there's nobody around, we should find it in no time." Crash said, looking around the tundra engulfed by the night.

"Well let's get to it." Aku said.

As they were about to move, they felt hot heavy breathing behind them.

"Um, Aku Aku... There's something behind us isn't there?" Crash asked, acidly.

"I'm pretty sure there is…" The mask answered, quietly

Crash numbly turned around to see an enormous polar bear. It had to have been 15 feet in height and length.

"OH...MY…GOD!" Crash gawked, staring at the large carnivore.

The creature continued breathing heavily.

"Uh…hi…! You really don't want to eat me…! I taste bad…really bad!" Crash said, a nervous smile on his face.

"You look delicious to me." The polar bear said in a deep rough voice. (**It's best not to ask how the Polar Bear can Talk. I don't have an answer. :P)**

"No, you really don't want to eat me. I saw some delicious boars near the villages." Crash said, sweat dripping down his back. Praying the enormous bear would eat something else.

"I don't like the taste of boar. I do however, love the taste of bandicoots and I haven't had one in a long time." The polar bear said smirking, drool escaping from the side of his mouth.

"Oh! But, there's one condition before eat me. You'll have to catch me first!" Without warning, Crash took off running.

"Let's see if he can catch us." Crash smirked, thinking the he baffled the bear.

Unfortunately, the pair felt the ground rumble beneath them; and the polar bear was chasing after them.

"GET BACK HERE." The bear roared.

Crash stepped up his pace trying to stay ahead of the massive creature.

The boy's heart was pounding the fear. He didn't dare to look back; he wanted to be sure he could dodge anything that was in front of him.

An electric barrier was suddenly blocking his path. Without thinking, Crash slid under the barrier and jumped over the gap that was behind it.

Crash looked to see if the bear was affected by the barrier; but it seemed that he passed through the barrier with no effect.

The bandicoot kept running. He didn't want to admit it, but he was already getting tired. This polar was taking too much energy then he wanted. Only the fact of being eaten was keeping Crash from stopping. He would run until he managed to outrun the bear, or until his lungs finally popped.

Large lizards began littering the path.

Crash did his best to run around them; so as not to disturb them and have them slow him down.

Once he managed to get past the lizards, he suddenly heard a horrible crunching sound. The bear had crushed all of the lizards in pursuit of getting to Crash.

Crash could feel himself cringe from the sound. **(Believe or not ,when I wrote that, I actually cringed to)**

"I see your getting tired boy, why don't you give up. Your just delaying your demise." The polar bear taunted.

"Yeah, like I'm going to become your meal. I have a journey I have to complete." Crash shot back, trying to hide the exhaustion.

"Very well, but now your journey is about to end." The bear increased his speed and was slowly gaining.

"Aku ,what do I do?" Crash asked, his forehead was dripping with sweat.

"Just keep running." Aku said, trying his best to keep up as well.

Crash saw a straw fence blocking his path; making him growl in annoyance at the random obstacle. With all his strength, he spun the fence without stopping before ran again.

"Not even fencing can hold me back."

Crash noticed a wooden bridge coming his way. He felt an idea was coming to him as he smiled.

"The bridge doesn't look like it can support the bear. If I can across before the bear does, then bridge should collapse taking the bear with it. But, I have to do this right."

Crash looked behind him.

Nnah, nnah, nnah, nnah, nnah... You can't catch me...! You can't catch me...!" Crash taunted.

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" The polar bear snarled.

Without stopping, Crash ran across the bridge. Looking back saw just as the Polar Bear had run on the bridge, it began to collapse. Crash sprinted to the other and watched as the bridge collapsed; and just as he predicted, taking the polar bear with him.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET…! I PROMISE YOU THAT!" The bear screamed, as fell down the hole.

"Crash looked down the hole.

"Is he gone?" He asked.

"It would seem so." Aku Aku said.

"All right let's hurry and find that crystal.

Crash and Aku Aku ran down the path.

"I wonder how a bear managed to grow to 30 feet. Polar bears never grow that big, or talk." Crash said, confused.

"Maybe the answers will confuse us even more; now come on, we need that crystal."

The two ran in complete silence for a good 15-20 minutes before they came across a narrow path in front of them.

"How am I going to get through there?" Crash asked, scratching his head.

"Crash, you move down there sideways. Be careful though, go to fast, and you'll be stuck."

Crash nodded.

He slowly started moving sideways. Crash felt like his heart was going to rip out his chest, it was beating his fast. He moved cautiously not knowing what would be greeting him on the other side of the path.

"I hope Cortex REALLY appreciates what I'm doing for him." Crash growled to himself.

After a few minutes, Crash reached the end of the narrow path.

Crash turned behind him and saw the narrow path. That was when he saw a large path next to it.

Crash had a bad feeling seep through him.

"Uh oh…" Crash felt the ground rumble under him.

Out of nowhere, the polar bear emerged from the larger path.

"Playtime is over…! This time, you'll be taken down!" The polar snarled.

"Heh…heh…heh." Crash laughed, smiling nervously before taking off as fast as he could.

Crash tried his best to stay far ahead, but the electric barriers, fences and gaps in the road were making it a lot harder.

Crash had finally started to reach his limit on running; which was clear when he felt the polar bear's hot breath against him.

"Looks your out of energy, boy. You had a lot of spunk, but now you're just my meal. Any last words." The bear laughed.

"Yeah! Stick it!" Crash muttered dryly, closing his eyes waiting for the pain.

Right as the bear opened his jaws ready to devour him, Crash felt a bright light against his body as he was thrusted forward.

Crash turned to see Aku Aku using his magic to hold the bear back.

"Aku Aku!" Crash cried.

"Crash, go on ahead. Don't worry about me, I'll catch up with you when I can."

"But…"

"Crash hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold him back!"

Crash looked back one more time before he took off.

Crash ran as fast as he could; but he was way too tired and his running had turned into a jog.

"Where's that crystal? I need to find it now!" Crash growled to himself.

Crash fell to his knee, a throbbing pain was in his right side. He must have gotten a cramp from running and he felt like throwing up.

"I can't lose now; not when I'm halfway there."

Crash noticed a small hut in front of him. Without thinking, he ran inside to take a few short breaths.

Even with the extra breaths, it still wasn't enough; he was too tired and could no longer outrun the bear. He knew the next time the bear caught him, he would be devoured. The hut was weak and the bear would be able to tear threw it like a piece of paper.

Crash snapped out of his thoughts when heard tiny barks a few feet ahead of him. It was the baby polar bear that had helped him twice before.

"Hey little guy…!" Crash said, calling the cub to come to him.

When the baby cub saw him, he was so happy that he tackled Crash to the ground, licking his face.

"It's nice to see you to." Crash said, petting his head.

The two could feel the ground shaking again. The polar bear was close.

"Hey little guy, can you help me outrun this polar bear?" Crash asked.

"The cub's waged his tongue like a puppy in response.

"I take that as a yes." Crash said, as he got on the little cubs back.

"I know you're in there boy, come out and accept your fate." The polar bear growled.

"COME ON LET'S GO!" Crash cried, as he gently kicked the cub's sides to get him to move.

Crash and the baby cub sped out of the hut. Just as they started down the path, the larger polar bear broke through the hut and chased after them.

"That's it, you and your little pet are dead!" The bear growled.

"Like I said, I'm not going down that easy. Come on little guy, let's reach the end."

The little cub barked in response speeding down the road.

With the little polar bear with him, Crash was now slightly farther ahead of the other bear; he had a chance to do this.

Every now and then, electric barriers were blocking his way. Crash would calmly call out commands as to which way he wanted the polar bear to avoid the obstacles.

It was a close encounter; neither Crash or the polar bear wanted to give up. Crash knew this had to end soon. Suddenly off in the distance, Crash saw the vortex that would take him back to the warp room; along with the crystal and a gem.

He also noticed a gap that stretched about 100 feet; but Crash had an idea.

"If I time it right, I should be able to jump across, and send this guy to his doom. All I have to do is make the jumping just right." The bandicoot thought to himself

Crash sped down the trail; when he was five feet from the gap, he kicked the cub increasing its speed, and the little bear jumped the gap barely landing the other side sending Crash flying forward.

Crash looked behind him to see the other polar bear was unable to jump the gap; and was sent falling to his doom. As he fell down, Crash could hear him screaming in horror and rage before the noise died away.

Crash went to the little cub petting his ears.

"Way to go little guy, you saved me."

The little polar bear barked in content.

Crash went to pick up the crystal and gem when he noticed the cub follow him again.

"Oh all right, you can come. First, I need to come up with a name for you. What about, Polar, do you like that?" Crash asked.

Polar wagged his tail, happily.

"All right then, Polar it is. Come on Polar, let's head back to the warp room."

Crash and his new pet Polar jumped through the vortex finding themselves back in the warp room.

"Look Polar, 2e're done with 3 warp rooms with 2 more to go. Then the world will be saved from the planetary alignment. Aren't you excited?" Crash grinned

Polar barked, wagging his tail.

"Me to…"

Crash noticed the machine give it's familiar soft whirl when the hologram displayed Cortex again.

"Crash, my boy, you are more than halfway there." Cortex smiled, pride and admiration in his voice.

"It was nothing to it. Thanks to my new pet Polar, I wouldn't have gotten this far." Crash said, patting Polar's head.

"That's very good; however, things will be getting harder. The remaining 10 crystals will not be easy to obtain. Especially with our oppositions trying to stop us."

"Don't sweat it; I've gotten past Ripper Roo and the Komodo Brothers, I'm sure that I will get past whoever's next."

"See that you do. Wait, where's Aku Aku?" Cortex asked.

Crash gulped he should have been back by now.

"I don't know the last I saw him, we were trying to outrun a giant polar bear."

"Never mind, hurry and get to the next warp room. I'll contact you again when the next warp room is completed." The transmission was cut.

"Polar,what do we do? Without Aku, I might be to get past the next enemy." Crash said, looking rather nerve wrecked.

Polar barked looking up.

"You're right, I can do this. I just have to believe in myself. Come on little buddy, let's continue."

Crash and Polar stood on the platform as it slowly started to rise; when they were blindly by the white light again.

After their vision cleared, Crash and his pet found themselves standing in some sort of chamber with only nine little platforms to stand on. Below that, was nothing but darkness with no signs of a floor.

Polar let out a frightened howl.

Crash pet his back.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Crash soothed the little animal

The two looked ahead to see steel door in front of them, banging loudly.

"Sounds like that's the next boss coming in."

The banging got louder and dents started appearing on the door.

Polar hid behind Crash as he braced himself for battle.

Finally the door broke open ; revealing an 8 foot tall Tasmanian tiger dressed in a green loin cloth and red sneakers standing in the frame.

"Whoa, that was unexpected." Crash gulped, he didn't want to admit he was afraid.

"Crash Bandicoot?" The tiger asked in a deep rough voice.

"Yeah…."

"Tiny crush Crash!"

"Your name's Tiny, that's... ironic… I don't think he's that smart." Crash whispered to Polar.

"Tiny no like Crash…! Crash in way…! Tiny get rid of Crash!"

"Uh huh… Well then Tiny, bring it on." Crash smirked, letting his confidence build.

Without warning, Tiny jumped on the platforms coming after Crash.

Crash jumped the platforms trying to get away from Tiny. Polar jumped after him. No matter what patten he decided to use however, it didn't seem that Tiny was going to stop anytime soon.

"How am I going to stop him? He seems so hell bent on crushing me…" Crash thought.

Polar started barking.

"Polar what's wrong?" Crash asked.

Crash looked in the cub's direction when he noticed one of the platforms started beeping before plunging into the darkness.

Crash smiled.

"That's it, I just have to wait for another one to beep and then send to Tiny into darkness."

Crash jumped around the platforms avoiding the bulging tiger. Crash moved around waiting for his chance. After some time, one of the platforms beeping. Crash stood on it waiting to jump. Right as it was about to plunge, Crash jumped to the next platform.

Tiny, who did not have enough to react, was standing in the air before falling into the darkness.

Crash smiled. "Well that looks like the end…"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the platforms emerge from the darkness, with Tiny on one of them, regaining his composure.

"You got to be kidding me!" Crash growled.

"Tiny mad now! Tiny get Crash good!"

"All right then, let's see if you can." Crash taunted.

Tiny roared before going after Crash again.

Crash started his pattern again.

Something suddenly hit him. Who sent Tiny? Was it Cortex? Did he send Tiny to test him? He did say the remaining challenges would be getting harder. Or was it Brio? After all, Brio had sent Ripper Roo and the Komodo Brothers after him; which lead the bandicoot to believe that the scientist could have easily sent Tiny after him. Was Brio responsible for everything that was happening; was that meek man really capable of doing that?

Crash noticed one of the platforms started beeping. Without anymore delay, he ran in that direction.

He let himself stand there for a couple of seconds; until the very last minute, he jumped to the safe platform. Tiny jumped on the platform, only to be standing in the air.

"TINY FALLING." He screamed as he plunged into darkness.

Crash waited to see if Tiny would back up.

After a few minutes, Tiny was brought back up on the platform.

"Tiny really mad! Tiny smash Crash!" Tiny roared.

"Give it up; you can't take much more of this. So why not give up and save yourself some humiliation?" Crash sighed, still tired from his last event.

"Tiny no giving…! Tiny don't stop till Crash crushed!"

"Very well, prepare to be humiliated." Crash shrugged.

Crash jumped the platforms once more. This time, he didn't have to move as fast; since Tiny had slowed down.

The boy waited patiently for the platforms to start beeping.

After about five minutes, one of the platforms started beeping. Crash carefully made his way to the platform.

Crash waited for Tiny to come to the platform Sure enough, the tiger came his way.

"Tiny got Crash now."

Crash at the very last minute, jumped to safe part. The platform plunged below Tiny causing him to flail before falling. THat's when all of the platforms started beeping.

Crash gulped when he noticed one not blinking.

"Polar, get to the platform on the right!"

Polar barked as jumped to the platform.

Crash made his way to the platform jumping right before the other platforms plunged into the darkness.

Crash looked below.

"I think Tiny's gone now." Crash said looking down below.

Polar just looked.

Crash and Polar were then transported to the next warp room.

Crash looked at his new surroundings.

"All right Polar; which portal should we go through the first?"

Polar barked; scratching his back with his foot. just as a dog would scratch himself for fleas.

"Good idea, let's go."

**That's end of this chapter. Read and Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back for my grave again for the next chapter. It's a little on the shorter side. But, I think it turned out all right. So, let's start it up.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 8 Hidden in the Dark

Crash looked around to find himself back in the dark sewers.

Even with the new surroundings that were all around, it still was not a very welcoming place.

Polar senses were picking up something. He slowly started following the scent.

"Polar, what is it…?" Crash asked.

Polar continued sniffing heading to left.

"Oh, something's that way. Might as well go see what it is."

Crash followed Polar down the tunnel.

Crash could barely see what was in front of him. Not that it mattered anyway, since no life could found.

Polar finally came to a stop in front of a small hole.

Crash noticed the tunnel stopped behind the hole; it had be the only way to continue on.

Crash held the little cub under his arm.

"Hang on; I'm gonna jump down there."

Polar pressed himself against the boy's body.

Crash braced himself as jumped down the hole.

After falling a short distance, Crash landed to find himself in some sort of boiler room.

He looked below to see nothing but burning hot pipes that could burn him on impact. Looking above, he saw steel fencing that looked grip able. There was one problem: how was he going to Polar across? He couldn't leave him behind, but he couldn't carry him.

Crash suddenly could feel someone behind him.

He turned his head to confront the stalker; only to find that it was only Aku Aku.

"Where have you been?" Crash asked, irritated.

"It took me forever to find you. I was stunned after I tried to keep that Polar bear I managed to get myself moving again, I was back in the warp room. But, you weren't there. So, I assumed that you went to the next one; and that's how I managed to find you."

"Anyway; can you use your magic to carry Polar? I won't be able to carry him against the fencing."

"I guess it's all right. He won't cause me to lose too much energy."

Aku Aku used his magic to carry Polar in the air; making the little cub to howl in fear.

Crash went to him and petted his ears.

"Don't worry Polar, Aku won't drop you."  
Crash gripped his hands against the steel fencing before her started moving in matter similiar to a child playing on the monkey bars at the playground.

"How long were you stunned for?" Asked Crash.  
"For a good half hour. What happened to you?"

"Well, when I was running from that bear, I found Polar and he helped me outrun him. After that, I decided to keep him as a pet. After getting back to the Warp Room, Cortex praised for getting 15 of the crystals. On my way to this warp room, I ran into this Tasmanian Tiger that called himself Tiny; all brawn and no brains. I don't know who sent him, but I think I know who did,"

"Who."

"The same one who sent Ripper Roo and the Komodo brothers."  
"Brio! Really!?"

"Yes. I'm also starting to think that he may be responsible for the alignment."

"Why would he do that?"

"Simple, to force the world into worshiping him."

"Crash, I don't know…" The mask tried to say

"Think about it; he sent all of his creations after us, since we're allies with Cortex. He wants to beat us and take over the world."

"Hmm, I see what you mean. You think this is true? Does Cortex know anything about this?"

"Maybe. But the next time he contacts us, we should see what he says." Crash shrugged.

Crash dropped to the solid as the floating mask lowered Polar to the ground.

"Look there's the crystal and another gem." Crash smiled with relief.

Crash grabbed them and jumped through the vortex transporting him back to the warp room.

Crash looked around the rooms wondering which one to through next.

"How about that one?" He thought to himself, as he at the door on his right.

Crash jumped through the portal. His vision cleared when stepped out into the cold tundra. Dark gray clouds covered the sky giving the tundra cold washed out feeling.

Crash walked down the path to be greeted by what looked like one of the man eating planets from the river.

"More planets, haven't I had enough?" The bandicoot thought, bitterly.

Suddenly, the plant started spitting out what looked a large black seed.

Crash stared at it for a couple of seconds before the seed exploded sending a black mist into the air.

Crash started gagging trying not to breathe in the horrid smell.

"What…*choke*…is…*wheeze*…that…*gag*!" Crash cried, choking on the words.

"These planets have the ability to spit up these mysterious seeds. Once they explode, they release a toxic gas that will harm you. Hurry and keep going so you don't breathe it in." The floating mask said, swiftly

Crash ran as fast as he could down the trail. Polar was growling as the smell was bothered him. Aku Aku looked ahead; wary of what was going to pop out at them.

More and more plants appeared from the path. Spitting more and more of their poisonous seeds at the trio. The smell was horrid, giving Crash a harder time breathing.  
"Aku…can't…breathe…!" Crash wheezed.

"Crash you need to hold your breath. Hurry or the toxins will affect you more than they already are."

The boy willed himself to keep moving. He already made it this far to die now. Unfortunately after a couple minutes, Crash needed to breathe. Unfortunately, the plants unleashed more of their toxic seeds. Crash didn't even bother to hold his breath. To him; it wouldn't have made a difference. The smell forced him to start coughing. Crash removed his hand from his mouth to have frightening find, a large clot of blood laid in his palm.

"Aku! I'm coughing up blood!" Crash wheezed, looking down on his blood stained hand.

Aku looked worried.

"Oh dear! We can combine our power until you get past the plants. But remember…"

"I get it; after that you need to restore your energy, just hurry up and get over here." Crash growled, coughing up more blood in the process.

Aku Aku rushed towards Crash, allowing him over his face.

Crash ran as fast as he could past the planets, who were still trying to take him down with their toxic seeds.

Polar was right behind them sniffing the ground trying to find any unusual atmosphere in the area.

Crash kept running. With the mask's protection, the plants were now unable to harm him now.

Polar rushed ahead of him growling at the path.

Crash bent down to tend to the little cub.

"Polar what's wrong?" Crash asked, looking in the direction that the cub was growling.

That's when he noticed that the path in the distance was finally clear.

Crash smiled just, 20 more yards and the path's cleared.

Crash ran the final yards; more than happy that he got past the toxic plants.

Aku Aku ripped himself off Crash's face.

"Now that, that's over, what now?"

Crash only saw a clear path ahead.

"Looks clear it should be smooth sailing from here."

Crash then heard Polar growling again.

Crash turned to see Polar growling at some large bees. The little cub looked scared.

Crash ran to him.

"Come here boy. It's okay, if you don't bother them, they won't bother you."

Polar moved cautiously towards the bandicoot. Only causing the swarm of the bee's to pursue them.

"Aku…"

"I told you, I need to recharge."

"Ehh…this sucks… Polar just run. I'm sure that we'll outrun them."

45 minutes later

Crash and Polar were back in the warp room covered in bee stings.

Aku Aku had given them some aloe vera to soothe the swollen stings.

Polar was howling on his back. Suprisingly, the bees managed to sting his tummy.

Crash rubbed some lotion the cub's stomach.

"Does that feel good, little buddy?" Crash soothed.

The soothing sensation from the lotion put the little cub to sleep.

Crash laughed a little as he lathered some lotion on his fur.

"At least we got the crystal…" Crash smiled. holding the crystal out before putting it away."

"We're making good progress, so I think we can rest for a bit. You need a chance for the stings to go down a little."

Crash grinned goofily before he noticed the whirl of the machine, when Coco's image appeared before them.

"Crash, what happened?!" Coco asked, looking at his bee stings.

"We had a slight altercation with some bees and well, you know."

"Mmm…I guess."

"So, what's up?"

"Crash time's running out…!" Coco said looking distressed.

"I know, the alignment is almost upon us; and I only got 8 crystals left."

"Crash, I think there's something off with some Cortex's statements."

"How so?"

"This Cortex Vortex he's built seems really unsettling. I think you need to watch out."

"Sis, did Brio tell you about this?"  
"Well yeah. But…"  
"Coco, I think Brio's the one behind this. I think he set up the alignment so he can scare everyone into worshipping him."  
"Crash! How can that be?! I've seen Brio; he's practically a nervous wreck!" Coco shot back. Surprised her brother refused to listen to her.

"He could be acting."

"Acting…?! Crash, I think Cortex has you down the wrong path!"  
"Coco you have to trust me. Cortex wouldn't lie; not about something like this. This is something I need to do."

"Does this have anything to do with your friend Jan acting weird?"

"Jan! You talked to her! Where is she?" The thought of his best friend made his heart pound.

"I didn't; Milo and Linda did. She was so frightened and upset; thinking we were all out to get you. She's trusting Cortex as well."

Crash sighed to himself. "Well at least Jan's on my side; she would never turn her back on me."

"Well…maybe you all are out to get us." He stated out loud.

"Crash! I'm your sister! Why would I do that?!" The younger bandicoot demanded, shocked.

"Because, all along you just want to take me down. You must have been secretly plotting with Brio and our so called to stop us."

Coco looked upset.

"Why would you think this?! You're my brother!"

"Brio sent Tiny after us, and he almost killed me. Coco, I have to do what I have to do; even if that puts us all on opposing sides." Crash said, quietly

There was an awkward silence before Coco broke it.

"Fine, do what you have to. Just remember when the time comes and you're calling for help; I won't be there... Remember that!" The transmission was cut.

"Aku, my sister and friends can't be trusted."

Aku Aku remained silent, not saying a single word.

"At least Jan's standing by me; wherever she is…"

Jan was lying in her bed. No matter what she did, she could not close her eyes. Frightening thoughts of Crash's so called friends coming after her kept wide awake. In her little bubble of darkness, she wanted nothing more than to feel Crash's gentle embrace.

Then again, what if Cortex was the liar? But, why would he lie about something like this? Still, this Cortex and was known to be very manipulative.

"Jan, when you're ready to talk, I'll be in my room." Dr. Starling called from outside her door.

Jan ignored her. As far as she was concerned all the people close to her and Crash, could not be trusted

Time was running out. She needed to know the truth, and she had to find it fast.

Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 9. Crash and Jan finally interact in this chapter. Also the abandoned city hallucination appears again.**

**Other than that, Not much to say.**

**Crash and company is not mine. Jan and other OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Where Everything Stands

Jan leaned against the wall as on the schools known computer tech tried to trace the video message that Cortex sent her.

"So you believe that this friend of yours is in some sort of trouble?" The older male asked.

"Yes. And knowing how skilled you are with computers, I was hoping you could get into Dr. Cortex's files."

"Hmm… I might; but you should know this Dr. Cortex has your computer address already. If he finds out we're hacking into his files, he could hunt you down. Do you still want to do this?"

"I have to. I can't trust anyone else; you're my only hope."

"All right then, let's begin…"

The tech managed to trace the video message.  
"I'm in Cortex's computers. But, the files are locked; I'll need to hack into the files mainframe."

Jan felt some hope in her heart. At the same time however, she felt sick to her stomach.

The tech looked at her. "We can always back out now…"

"No! He'll know we got in. He'll trace my address with little to no problem no matter what we do. Can you try to hack in?" Jan asked, agitated

"Well, we'll see…"

N. Gin was monitoring the computers when he noticed a message on the screen.  
"Warning, Hacker Detected." The Computer read out.

The cyborg scientist went to the computer to trace the address when he noticed it was coming from the computer that Cortex sent his video message to.

"Hmm something's fishy about this. Is that red head actually this paranoid?" N. Gin smiled then. "Oh well; I guess I can counter the hack with that new virus I've been working on."

"Hey Matt, did you find anything?"

"No, these files have these weird codes. Even then, I still can't get into the files." Matt explained.

Jan heaved a heavy sigh.

Matt then saw a link on the screen.

"This link will take you to computer's main files." The link stated.

Jan looked hopeful.

"Is this it!? We'll we find the answers!?"

"Maybe, but this link seems too good to be true. Especially if we were unable to crack any of the codes."

"But, if we couldn't break into the files, then this is my only hope."

Matt sighed. She had a point this might have been the only way to get to the files.

"All right then let's try it."

Matt clicked on the link when almost instantly, numbers started littering the screen; changing and moving around at a fast rate.

"What! What's going on? Are the files in code!?"Matt demanded

Suddenly the message filled the screen.

"Warning, Your Computers Been Infected." Then the screen went black.

"What just happened?" Jan asked. looking dumbfounded.

"One fried computer extra crispy." N. Gin laughed, amazed that frying Jan's computer was easier than he thought.

"Jan, your whole computer crashed. I think that link was a trick. Someone infected your computer with a virus to retaliate.

Jan felt her heart pound. Was this a diversion and they were really in Brio's computer? Did he set this up on purpose? Or did Cortex set this up himself. Wanting the girl to follow farther down the rabbit hole?

She looked up at the ceiling. What was going on? She wanted to hear the sound Crash's voice and ask him what he thought.

"Jan your computer's fried making it impossible to run any scans. This must have been an underground program."

"Underground."

"Someone tampered with their own program; upgrading it to the best of their abilities. Whoever made this one knew exactly what they were doing." The tech sighed. He couldn't help but admit he was impressed.

"Well, can you fix my computer?" Jan asked.

"I don't know; your computers completely fried. If I make an attempt to, it will probably take me a couple of months to sort through all the data."

"Now that Cortex is sure we broke through he'll… I don't know what he'll do." The girl whimpered completely frightened.

"We can go to the police…"

"No! We could get in trouble. We'll just pretend that we never did anything. Sides, I'll be hunted not you."

Matt at one his computers.

"I'm getting some sort of signal from this room that can transmit messages. Looks like this Crash character is coming back in. Do you want to send him a message?"

"Yeah!" Jan cried, not even thinking about it.

"I'm setting it up now."

Now was her chance; she could finally talk to her best friend again."

"Get ready, the connection is about to be completed" Matt said.

Jan held her breath.

"All right, start talking."

"Crash! Crash can you hear me!?"

Crash could see the hologram of Jan in front of hi,. He was so happy to hear her soft voice.

"Jan! Yeah it's me! How'd you find me?"

"A friend helped me…"

A 17 year old boy appeared.

"Hey there Crash, it's nice to meet you. You're all that Jan talks about."

Crash smirked. "I thought you couldn't stand me."

"Argh, you just like to push my buttons! Don't you?!" Jan couldn't help but smile.

"Still have your spunk I see."

"So Crash, how many crystals did you collect?"

"I have nineteen crystals; only six left and then we can stop the alignment."

"Where have you been traveling to?" Matt asked.

"Just between Australia and Antarctica. Not mention when I got this recent crystal the strange occurance me and Aku had to face…"

2 Hours earlier

Crash was trying to look past the dark ruins. With the rain coming down like sheets, it was hard to see ahead.

Crash couldn't even escape the loud hooting of the monkeys that had constantly been following him since he arrived at the ruins.

"What is the wrong with those monkeys?" Aku asked. "They've been hooting and following us since we got here."

"Maybe the pouring rain is driving them crazy. That's where they got the idea to follow us. Where we must be going, it's someplace dry."

Suddenly the monkeys surround them.

Polar growled angrily at the monkeys.

"Down Polar." Aku Aku firmly commanded.

The monkey's hooted looking at Crash with interest.

"I wonder what they want." Asked Crash.  
The monkeys suddenly jumped ahead of the path not affected by the rain. They hooted after him.

"I think they want us to follow them." Aku Aku said looking confused.

"Let's see where they take us."Crash shrugged

Crash followed the monkeys trail with Aku and Polar right behind him.  
The monkeys hooted and jumped across the platforms making sure Crash and his companions were following him.

The trio found themselves at a dead end in the road. The next platform was a good 50-60 feet away.

"Great, how am I going to get to the other side now?" Crash growled, looking large gap in the road.

The monkeys approached him, looking towards the gap as well. One of the monkey gripped it's feet against the edge of the platform another monkey swung down as the first monkey grabbed feet. This was repeated until the last monkey grabbed the platform on the other side. They had made a bridge for Crash to cross.

"Hey thanks…" Crash said as careful crossed the monkey bridge to the other side. The floating mask and the baby Polar bear followed suit.

End of Flashback

"Wow a monkey bridge; that's something you don't hear about. Crash, what exactly happens in the world down under?" Matt asked, stunned.

"Many things that I can't explain." Crash said simply.

Suddenly Static breakage was disrupting the connection.

"Jan what's going on? You're fading out."

"Crash, we're losing connection… You need to…" The transmission was cut.

"Just when I got to her see her again, she's gone. What the hell?" Crash growled.

"Crash let's hurry the next crystal needs to be located."

Crash sighed loudly. "Oh all right. Let's just do it quickly.

Crash and his two other companions traveled through the final portal to find themselves back in the cold tundra.

"If there are any more toxic plants or bees, I'm gonna flip." Crash snarled.

Aku Aku looked off in the distance.  
"So chief; how's it looking?" Crash asked.

"I have and some bad news."

"Good news please."

"The good news is the crystal and the gems are only 100 yards from here."

"But…"

"But, there are swarms of bee hives and many bees.

"I'm gonna come out of this completely swollen; then I'll be in too much pain to handle the next boss Brio sends my way. There has to a way I can get past them."

Crash noticed Polar rolling around in the mud.

"Hey I've got an idea; we'll lather ourselves in the mud and sneak under. Then the bees won't want to come near me.

"Hmm…that sounds like a good idea." Aku said, looking towards the many hives.

"Well the sooner we do this, the sooner we can get out of here." Said Crash.

Crash lathered Polar and himself with mud; making sure to cover them well to avoid the bee stings.

Crash ducked to the ground.

'You ready little pal?"

Polar barked innocently.

Crash lying on his belly, slowly crawled in the thick mud.

For a while, everything seemed to smooth. He managed to pass about 15 hives without being noticed. Until he noticed what was going on between the next swarm of hives.

In between them were more the plants with their toxic seeds.

Crash felt his body cringe; why was this happening to him? All he wanted was to get the crystal and get back to the warp room. Any movement was going to get the attention of the plants; unleashing the the poisonous fumes from their seeds.

The bandicoot was going to have to chance the plants method of attack if he wanted to avoid the horrid bee stings.

Crash moved his quickly as he could through the mud; when the plants began to pick up his movement.

Crash suddenly felt his vision of surroundings change again.

"What's going on?! Is some sort residue from the toxic causing me to hallucinate?" Crash thought to himself.

When Crash's vision cleared, he noticed he was back in the dark abandoned city he had mysteriously came to when blacked out on the river.

It seemed same as the last time. The sky was only a sheet of complete black making it harder to see what was around him. There was no rain; feelings of heat and bitter cold seemed to collide in the air. The city was completely abandoned; there was no sign of life anywhere to be seen.

"Why do I keep coming back here? Is there something I'm supposed to see?"

Crash walked around the city looking for any sign of life. Almost instantly, dead bodies started to litter the streets. The smell of blood filtered against Crash's nose; making him cringe from the smell. The bodies of these dead people seemed surprisingly fresh as the blood was nice and wet. Crash found himself back in the alley he had come to. He felt himself panic when he remembered who he found in the alley. But, whether he wanted to or not, Crash ran inside determined to see what would be there.

He came to the end of the alley when he noticed Jan; she was still alive but she looked pale and frightened.

"Jan?" Crash called her name.

Jan seemed to just stare off into space; not seeming to notice Crash calling her name.

"Jan! Can you hear me?" Crash cried.

Jan seemed completely out of place not responding or looking at him.

Crash ran up to her and tried to grab her but, his hands went right through her. What was going on?Was he a ghost; or was this just another dream.

Crash noticed a dark figure behind the young human.

Because of the darkness, Crash had no idea who it was but, from the look in its eyes it had thoughts of murder.

"JAN LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! HURRY AND RUN!" Crash tried screaming and calling her name but she didn't hear him Jan was going to die.

Jan must have noticed the shadow behind her and she turned.

Jan looked afraid. Although at the same time, she seemed content with what was going to happen. She was scared she was going to die but she wouldn't run away and delay it. Why would she? It was only going to cause more pain.

Crash watched as the figure shot a laser beam at her chest; causing blood to splattered against the walls. The minute the Jan hit the ground, the image faded away.

Crash felt his heart pounding. What was going on? Who was that stranger in the shadows that had killed Jan? It had to have been Brio. The vision must have been after Brio had set the planet into ruin and had killed Jan just out of spite to get back at him, even in the cold darkness that one called death.

Crash found himself back in the tundra; when he noticed they were at the end.

"Crash you've been like a zombie for almost an hour. What happened?" Aku asked, gently.

"I had that vision again. Only this time, Jan was still alive before I saw this figure behind kill her; then the vision died away."

"Do you know who the figure was?"

"No, but I think it was Brio. I think he is behind all of this."

"We'll see what Cortex has to say."

Crash grabbed the crystal and gems before they were back in the warp room.

"Well after this, we have one warp room left. Then it's all over; and we can go home and get well deserved sleep. I've only gotten three hours of sleep at time the last few days." Crash groaned, completely tired and sore.

The same whirl of the machine was heard before the same image of Cortex appeared looking very worried.

"Cortex what's the matter?" Aku Aku asked, concerned.

"Crash, Aku Aku, I have just discovered that the opposition is being masterminded by Dr. Nitrus Brio."

"Brio?" Aku asked, confused.

"Brio was responsible for our misunderstandings in the past. He was the one who truly forced me to join him in world domination."

"He was the one that was responsible for everything that happened in the past?" Crash asked, stunned that the meek man was capable of that. Maybe after all this time, Cortex was innocent.

"Yes, and he's at again."

"And I thought you were the one…" Crash said, appearing completely at loss of words

"I know; that horrid monster made it seem like I was the mastermind. He will attempt to stand in our way. Crash you must be on your guard."  
"I understand. I have twenty of the crystals; we only need five more."

"I'm very proud of you! You've come this far; I know you'll be able to collect the last five. But, they will not be easy to collect. So, I want you to deliver the crystals to my assistant Dr. . I trust you can get the last five; but I want to be sure that the other 20 are safe."

"I can do that." Crash said.  
"Good. Now go and deliver them. I'll contact you when get to the next warp room." Cortex cut the transmission.

"I was right Brio was responsible for all of this. And he even was responsible for what happened the last time. I can't believe it. All that was just to make him look innocent."

"Let's get hurry and get these crystals to ." The mask said.

Brio just stared at his screen.  
"T-t-that's a l-l-lie, I-I-I n-n-never had any of this intentions; I was the one who was forced."

"He's saying one thing and you're saying another; so who's right and who's wrong?" Milo asked.

"You're taking his word over mine?" Brio asked, feeling himself shaking.

"Well yes and no. You were his assistant; so how we are supposed to know you don't have something up your sleeve?" Kage asked.

"Well you don't know; all you can do is trust me."

"Like all Crash can do is trust Cortex." Holly said, looking at the window.

"By the time this is over we'll see who's telling the truth and who's lying." Kage spoke almost to herself.

Next chapter is the battle with . Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone here's the boss battle with **

**Crash is not mine. OC are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 10 A Cybernetic Encounter

Crash Polar and Aku Aku found themselves standing on large metal platform. Nothing but darkness surrounded them when suddenly; a large floating robot appeared before him. Within the robot was man in his early forties with red hair and a little on the chubby side. What stood out the most was the missile lunged in the right side of his head.

"Are you Crash Bandicoot?" The man asked. His voice was a metallic rasp with an Austrian accent fitted in.  
"Yeah." Crash said, completely taken back by this man.

"Like Dr. Cortex said; give the 20 crystals you've collected to me." He demanded, coldly.

Although Cortex had told him to deliver the crystals to , he still thought this was just another one of Brio's minions.

"Yeah, like I'm going to fall that. Don't use Cortex as an excuse for hiding Brio, I know he sent you."

was taken aback by the bandicoot's comment; this wasn't going t beo as easy as he thought. The only way he was going to leave woth the crystals was to take them from the bandicoot's dead body.

"Very well. If you're not going to give me the crystals willingly; then I will have to take them from you by force!"

Crash looked around wondering what he could use to take that robot down. He noticed a large box of steel balls; picked up a few up at a time and waited to see what would do.

The arms of the robot began to flex; lasers that were protected by a shield acting like hands of the robot. The robot flew around; every now and then opening the shields so he could charge the laser for attack. Every time they were down, Crash took the opportunity to throw the steel balls at laser with hopes that they would be damaged and break off. Crash saw one of the laser was completely charged. In a swift motion, ran the laser against platform chasing after Crash. The boy threw the balls as he ran from laser. After some time, the laser started short circuiting and broke off.

N. Gin looked at the damaged and shook his other robotic hand head at Crash.

N. Gin chargeed up the other laser moving around giving Crash a harder time to hit him.  
Crash however, kept his confidence and shot more balls at him. N. Gin managed to fully charge the second laser and carefully repeated the same manner. Crash ran from the laser and threw the balls at him. As Crash predicted, the laser began to short circuit and the other arm blew off.

N. Gin saw his robot's arms were gone cried in anger.

"How could you take off my robot's arms with just simple projectiles?! Never mind; how about you try dodging my next set weapons, bandicoot."

N. Gin opened a set of compartments on the shoulders, revealing three missiles in each.

Crash saw they were coming coming his way and quickly ran to the one corner of the platform that wasn't in the missiles path.

"I have to hit the compartments to break them off." Crash thought, as he started to throw the balls at the missile compartments.

Because the compartments were smaller, Crash had a harder time hitting the missiles as yhey kept flying out three at a time.

Crash could feel his heart pounding. He couldn't fail now, not when he was so close to the end. Determination fueled through him; he would go on till the end.

Crash howled with rage; as he let more of his steel projectiles fly at the robot, finally one the of the compartments broke off.

N. Gin snarled in anger; he wasn't going to let this bandicoot defeat him.

The cyborg charged his remaining compartment and sent the missiles flying out, one by one

N. Gin floated around quickly to make it harder for Crash to hit the compartment.

Crash timed it carefully; chasing the robot around waiting to see when one of the balls would hit the compartment, and how many of them would it take to break the compartment off.

Keeping up the attack, he finally broke off the remaining compartment.

N. Gin looked at the bandicoot in shock. How, how could this preteen bandicoot take out his lasers and compartments with steel wumpa balls?

"It would seem now all I would have to do is shatter the glass of the robot, and hit you on the head, knocking you out cold. Would that be right?" Crash smirked.

N. Gin's missile started to rumble as his anger was getting the best of him. The cyborg forced himself to calm down when he felt a headache coming on. Anger wasn't going to take Crash down any faster. He had one more weapon that he could unleash against the bandicoot, and this one would sink or swim.

"So you think you can beat him me, do you?" N. Gin asked, his voice completely calm.

"Yes I do."

"Well then, let's see if you can…" Suddenly N. Gin disappeared in the darkness leaving Crash confused.

"DODGE THIS!"

N. Gin popped out from the darkness; firing an enormous green laser right at him. Crash barely had enough time to jump out of the way. As part of the platform was taken down, N. Gin disappeared in the darkness.

Crash looked around wondering where the cyborg had gone when N. Gin appeared again.

Crash immediately jumped out of the way as he saw the laser had taken a couple of seconds to charge before firing. Crash then knew if timed it right, he could finish off the robot.

N. Gin disappeared back into the darkness; leaving the bandicoot to wait for him to reappear. When the cyborg reappeared, Crash fired quickly at the laser. After a brief ten seconds, the robot was thrust backwards quaking violently before sent plunging into the darkness.

Crash looked down into the black.  
"We managed to stop him; he can't take our crystals and give them to Brio now." Crash smiled, proud of himself.

N. Gin was lying on the ground in agony.

"Dr. Cortex will be very displeased with your resistance… PREPARE TO DIE CRASH!" N. Gin howled.

"It isn't going to work, I know you work for Brio."

N. Gin just lay on the ground moaning in pain.

Crash and his companions were teleported to the final warp room.

"Cortex will be pleased that we stopped that double agent." Crash sighed, as he heard the same whirl from the little machine.

The image displayed Cortex however; he looked like he was going to burst a blood vessel.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGG! What is your problem bandicoot; how many times have I told you to bring me the crystals!?" The older man snarled, in rage.

"What's wrong?! I stopped that double agent!" Crash said, looking confused.  
"

That wasn't Brio's assistant, it was mine! You were supposed to give him the crystals; I told you to do this! Don't you remember?!" Cortex growled, his patience was reaching its limit.

"That was N. Gin…?" Crash looked embarrassed. "Oh… He must have been defending himself. I'm sorry; I didn't know, I just thought he was one of Brio's minions. He did send Ripper Roo, the Komodo Brothers and Tiny after me! I just seemed to panic with N. Gin and wasn't thinking straight…"

"I DON'T CARE HOW YOUR THINKING! TIME IS NOT ON OUR SIDE!"

"I-I I d-d-didn't...!" Crash's voice was so tiny, one would have thought it belonged to a small frightened child.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Cortex snarled.

"Cortex, he didn't know, cut him some slack." The floating masked begged, softly.

Cortex breathed deeply to keep his composure.

"Cortex I…" Crash started.

"I'm too upset to talk to you right you collect the remaining five crystals without screwing up?"

"Yes, but what happened…"

"Just get the crystals, and bring them to me!" The man growled one last time before cutting the transmission.

Cortex turned behind him as saw N. Gin looking at the computers; holding an ice pack on his head.

"And you; I can't believe you let him take you down!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Cortex, I didn't think he would be able to use those little balls against me."

Cortex calmed himself down.

"All right, I just need him to collect the last five crystals; then everything will come together. And Coco and Brio will no longer be in my way."

"What about Jan?" N. Gin asked.

"What about that tangle mess of…" Cortex suddenly found himself smiling. "Actually, I do know what we can do with her…"

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, we nearing the climax of this little story ever soon. The human minions finally make their appearance in this chapter. Plus, a certain character makes a brief cameo, although I will not reveal his identity yet. You'll have to wait till the next story. **

**For this chapter I strongly recommend listening to the theme of the Lower Brinstar from Super Metroid.**

**Other than that, Enjoy!**

**Crash is not mine. OC are mine**

* * *

Chapter 11 Time is of the Essence

Crash entered the jungle from the warp room; only to be greeted by the cold darkness of the night.

He was still upset after what happened with ; and now Cortex was starting to get upset. The marsupial knew that they both were frustrated about the planetary alignment, and they both didn't know how to react anymore.

Aku Aku on the other hand, was starting to realize why he was having all those bad feelings in the back of his head.

He now was completely sure that Cortex was hiding something. Coco was right; some of the man's statements seemed completely sketchy. The floating mask was almost sure that Cortex didn't change his ways at all. That he was just using Crash to collect the crystals for him and his own selfish purposes. After all, if N. Gin was to collect the crystals from Crash, why would he need a large robot?

However, the one reason Aku couldn't voice his opinion. What proof did he have? The floating mask was worried that if told Crash what he thought about the situation, Crash would think that he was working with Brio as well. With all the hidden secrets and unknown; Crash needed him right now more than ever.

Aku watched the bandicoot follow a small firefly guiding their way through the dark jungle.

He looked sad; Crash honestly believed that Cortex was going to use the crystals with good intentions, he really believed that Cortex had really changed. Aku Aku now saw as the adventure got farther and farther, Crash had become more and more paranoid. He now believed everyone was out to get him. Aku couldn't help but wondered if Cortex wanted that to happen. Did Cortex want Crash to isolate himself from everyone that he knew? Crash was slowly drifting away from all of his friends that cared about him. Was this what Cortex wanted; for Crash to be alone when he discovered the horrible betrayal? But, what proof did he have? Until everything came out, there wasn't anything he could do.

Polar was barking and attempted to grab the firefly and eat it. But, luckily Crash grabbed him before he could.  
"If you don't want to be lurking the darkness, I suggest you don't eat that." Crash scolded.

Polar whimpered a little; kicking the ground with his little paws.

Crash looked over the trail; as he noticed little robots floating in the distance.

Those little robots are blocking our way, and I don't think I can stop them all. But, I may be able to crawl on my belly, they seem to just be floating."

Crash and Polar got on their bellies and slowly crawled under the robots, being careful not to lose the firefly.

"I have to hurry. Time's running out." The bandicoot looked nerve wrecked.  
Aku Aku wanted to voice his option. He wanted to let Crash know; there was something wrong.

"Crash… I…"

"What?"

The floating mask couldn't find the words. He didn't know what Crash's reaction would be; and right now Crash needed him.

"Oh, it's nothing… I'm just agitated too. Let's hurry and find the last of the crystals."

Crash continued in the darkness trying to find the crystal. All he could feel was anxiety. Why did Brio want to pull his sister and friends away from him? Why was this all happening; was there something else? He didn't know. It now seemed that Cortex was the only friend he had left; the father he never had.

Crash laughed, bitterly. "You think you know your friends, but I guess you don't."

"What did you say?" Aku Aku asked, gently.  
"Nothing, it's nothing. I see a glowing light over there. It must be the crystal and the gems."

Crash ran to the light and saw the jewels glowing brightly in the faded moonlight.

"I can't believe were close." Crash sighed.

"Me neither." Aku said, feeling more unsettled then he wanted to be.

"I wonder where I'll stand with Coco and my friends after this."

"I don't know; but we'll see after all the crystals are collected."

Meanwhile, Jan was sitting at a table with her hands folded in her lap. She was at a big dinner where her mother and a team of scientist she was working with were giving a huge speech about some break through. Jan looked at the ground; her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She still didn't tell her mother about what happened to her computer, or about the video message that Cortex sent her. She wasn't exactly sure whose side she should be taking. The only thing she was sure about was looking into Crash's face and him: what was going on?

The waiter's brought out the main entrees, as the hundreds of people were prepared to eat as the scientists gave their speeches and lectures.

"But, Crash said he was better off without you." One side of her head replied, coldly.

"He knew it was the only way I would leave. He knew I had to." Jan fought back

"Maybe he only wanted you around in case something happened between him and Tawna. Don't you remember when she betrayed him? You were right there when it happened." The one part of her mind, snarled.

"He would never do that me!"

"How do you know if he's replaced; you and now only sees you as liability."

"Crash and I are just friends. Why would I have a relationship at this age? That and he isn't human."

"Feeling are mutual."

"You don't exist; all you are is my doubts. All the things I don't want to believe."

Suddenly her voice in her head changed.  
"I exist! I am real!" The voice was now deep, rough and hollow sounding.

"Wait, I've heard you before; you were casting doubts into my head once before. Back when I was on the islands."

"You've only guessed that now?"

"Where are you?" Jan asked, amazed she was having a conversation with someone that was not even there.

"I've been contained."

"You probably deserved it." Jan bit back

"You won't be able to help to Crash. Crash will die; while all you can do is watch." The voice laughed, cruelly.

Jan tried to keep herself from shouting out loud to someone who obviously wasn't there.

"Farewell Jane. Perhaps if I escape my prison one day. you and I shall meet face to face." The voice was gone.  
Jan looked around the room. She heard the voice once back on the islands, but that was a year ago. Why was she suddenly hearing it again?

Dr. Starling looked to see her daughter sweating.

"Jan, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Mother. It's just hot in here

"Darling, I want you to go to the restroom and wash your face with cold water."

Jan got up from her seat and walked to the restroom.

The restroom was on the other end of the building; forcing her to walk down the dark halls.  
Rain poured from outside the windows giving the illusion that someone was taking a hose and washing the cold world away.

After about 10 minutes, she came to the restroom.

It was rather fancy room with mirrors for women to apply their make up.; and six doors that would lead to a toilet and sink. Jan walked into the first door. Turning on the sink, she splashed cold water onto her face.

Looking at her reflection. her emerald eyes seemed to glow in dimly lit room. She had the feeling that time was running out and if something was not done soon, it would be too late.

She walked back into the powder area; checking her red hair in the mirror.

She looked down at her hands.  
"Maybe I'm just fighting the inevitable."

She looked into the mirror again. Only to find N. Gin right behind her.  
Before the redhead had a chance to react, the cyborg hit her in the head with something heavy and hard.

Jan fell to the ground as her vision faded away.

Meanwhile, Crash and his companions were walking along a metal platform.

"Where are we?" Crash asked.

Suddenly Crash and Polar felt themselves lift of the ground.

"There's no gravity in here." Crash said.

Polar whimpered; wanting more than anything to be back on solid ground.

"How am I going to move around with no gravity to help me?" Crash thought to himself.

He noticed a jet pack and some goggles floating in front of him as he grinned.

"I think I've found my solution."

Crash carefully swam to the jetpack; strapping himself in with the jet pack on his back and the goggles fastened over his eyes.

Aku used his magic to carry the baby polar in the air.

Thanks to the jetpack, Crash now had better control in the air and went through the first door. The room was filled with scorching hot pipes, complicated looking machines and dangerous looking electrical wires.

Crash maneuvered through the air carefully passing the tight spot between 2 scorching pipes.  
The bandicoot managed to relax a little as he floated in the air; being able to fly seemed soothing and the world seemed transparent.

Crash flew past some more pipes and wires when he came across a young man wearing a jet pack and holding what looked like a cattle prod.

"Why are you here?" The assistant demanded, coldly.

"I'm only looking for crystals for Dr. Cortex, I bring no harm. May I please pass?" Crash asked, softly.

"I have orders to kill any intruders. No matter what their purpose is."

"You don't understand, I need to get past. The life of everyone on Earth depends of me."

The assistant charged up the cattle prod.

"If you do desire to pass, then you'll have to get past me."

The young man charged with the prod in hand. Crash slid to the left avoiding the prod. The bandicoot felt his heart pounding. The assistant grinned madly as he flipped in the air coming toward Crash. Crash slid below him and flew down the electrical corridors only to find the young man chasing him.

"You won't get far. I know these tunnels better than the others." The young man's voice seemed to echo.

Crash didn't respond; he just focused on finding his way to the end of the electrical tunnels.

Off in the distance, Crash saw a metal path ahead that would take him to wherever he needed to go next.

Crash flew as fast as he could when he felt the assistant underneath; forcing himto do a back flip.

The assistant now was in front of the end of the tunnel.  
"You cannot outrun me; give yourself up." He whispered, darkly.

Crash breathed deeply before closing his eyes and punching the assistant as hard as he could in the face.

The assistant fell to the bottom giving Crash enough time to fly to the metal path and remove his equipment. He immediately started running down the path; not daring to look back.

The assistant regained composure as blood streamed from his nose.

He picked up his communication device and spoke.  
"Attention enforcements in point 274: An intruder is heading your way, get ready."

The young man flew down a tunnel that was secretly hidden on the right in search for Crash

**Well now it Seems Aku Aku is finally starting to pick up on the unknown. And Crash has almost collected all the crystals. What will happen next? Read and Review.**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Everybody, I finally got home from work and I want to bring you the next few chapters. This chapter Crash gathers the last of the crystals. And he discovers whose lying and whose telling the truth. Hang on, it's going to blow your mind.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Bitter Betrayal

Crash ran down the path refusing to stop even for a puff of breath. Polar and Aku Aku were right behind just as strained. Crash did not want to admit that he was scared; he didn't know where he was or what going on. The three remaining crystals were the only things the bandicoot knew he had to retrieve.

When he turned the corner, he saw that he was in some sort of matianance chamber. Dozens of platforms were everywhere and numerous robots and machines that could electrocute or burn him alive.

"You guys ready to go?" Crash asked, shaky.

Polar barked softly.

"I guess we are." The floating mask replied, gravely.

Crash ran along the platform jumping over any gaps that seemed to litter the path. Every now then, he would come across several smashing hydraulics above him that seemed to be part of some of the machinery. The violent movements of the machines made the bandicoot so terrified, he couldn't even force himself to move.

"Crash you need to get though. You can't give up; not when you're so close to the end." The floating mask encouraged.

Crash breathed deeply. He couldn't stop now; not when the ending was so close in sight.

Crash braced himself as he prepared to run past the crushing hydraulics.

"Only three more Crash, only three more. Then you can go home and sleep." Crash mused to himself.

He then ran as fast as he could ran past the hydraulics and reached the other side. Watching as the hydraulics hammered down on the path behind him like a stubborn nail.

Crash breathed deeply before he was confronted by eight humans dressed in colors of either black, grey, and white.

"Are you guys here to stop me?" Craah asked, confusion written all over his face.

"The strongest male there dressed in white, spoke."

"We have orders to make sure you don't continue to the end." His voice felt like the coldest ice.

"I can't let you stop me!" Crash snarled.

A female in black holding two small knives stepped forward.

"You cannot stop up us." She hissed.

"Well, you'll see why they don't call me Crash Bandicoot for nothing." Crash smirked.

The first female lunged at him with her knives. Crash slid under her and started running down the path.

Two assistants in grey; ran at unnatural speeds ran in front of Crash blocking the path.

Crash with all his power, spun attack the two stunning them. Crash continued on before another assistant dressed in black holding two thin metal pipes blocked from the air. Looking at the bandicoot in the eye, swung one of his pipes at him.

Crash ducked quickly and drop kicked the minion. He continued on when he noticed the crystals and two of the gems. Crash grabbed them quickly just before the minions surrounded him again.

"Your petty resistance must come to an end." The first assistant said, with contempt.

Crash breathed deeply. "I have to get to the end! Please let me pass!" Crash's patience was finally starting to reach it's limits.

"We have firm orders to end your life here and now!." the second minion sneered.

Crash looked for an escape, but the eight minions circled him. He couldn't die now; there had to be a way. There always was a way.

Polar growled at the eight young adults surrounding them.

Crash closed his eyes before he felt a bright light around. As the light died, he was shoved to the ground when he noticed Aku Aku using his magic to horde off the minions.

"Crash, you need to get going go and find the rest of the crystals. I'll meet you when you're done."

"But…" Crash protested; as he started to wonder if he was going to make without Polar or the floating mask.

"Don't worry Crash, you've gotten this far, so I know you can get the last two crystals."

Crash looked the ground.

"I know I can! All right Aku, I'm off!" Crash ran down the path disappearing down the corner.

The floating mask didn't like it that Crash was on his own. Not with all these horrid feelings to everything he now firmly believed to be true.

He used his powers to keep any minions back long enough for Crash to complete what he had to do. Slowly feeling his power and consciousness fading away.

Aku looked down the corner one last time.  
"Ancestors, please watch over Crash… He needs you!"

Meanwhile, Brio and all of Crash's friends were waiting for Coco to contact them; revealing everything they needed to hear. The mood was almost like a ticking time bomb. One false move and it can go off. For several hours already; no one had said a word, it almost seemed like everyone was afraid to. Brio was looking absently at the computer; almost as if he was waiting to get inside Cortex's computer, or was just waiting for Coco. Milo was pacing around the room; feeling completely jittery and unable to sit down even for a few minutes. Sean and Linda were playing cards, but didn't say a word as they played. Holly was staring out window occasionally running her hands through her hair. Kage was simply looking at the floor. She gripped the arm rests of her wheel chair so hard, her knuckles were almost white pure white. Finally, Milo broke the silence.

"Does anyone think Crash is in trouble?" The young Aussie asked.  
"I don't know; Crash is strong and quick witted but, with everything going on, he might be." Holly said blankly.

Linda started bawling.

"Holly." Brio ordered briskly. "Please don't think like that, we'll get Crash out of this mess as soon as we can."  
"How?! Time is almost up; Crash has 23 crystals! Unless someone breaks the codes; how can we help Crash out of this mess?!" Kage snarled, angered from the reality of everything happening.

"Kage…" Milo asked, quietly

"Let's face it; by the way things are looking, we might not be able to get to Crash in time. If this is the case, Crash is going to have to make the call for himself. Can he really trust Cortex or can he not?"

Coco was sitting in her living room typing aimlessly on her computer. Her eyes were deprived of sleep. Tension was seeping through her body. Time was running out. She needed to help her brother before it was too late. Then be some sort of twist of fate, Coco found herself in the files.

Right at that second, Brio found himself inside as well.

Coco contacted the scientist almost immediately.

"Dr. Brio, I'm in the files."

"So am I."

Everyone gathered around the computers to see what was there.

As everyone read the files, their faces slowly twisted into pure horror.

"Coco,you need to contact your brother now! You need to tell him everything and hurry!"

"I'll try and find him as soon as I can! Unfortunately, he's not in the warp room!"

Brio received a signal of Crash finding the 24th crystals.  
"He's got the 24th crystals! We need to hurry., he's going to find the last way too soon! I just hope won't be too late!" The scientist thought, grimly.

Meanwhile, Crash was flying through the second series of electrical tunnels where he found the second to last crystals. The bandicoot hoped he could find the the last one on a solid solid path.

Crash forced his way past some free flowing wires that happened to be nestled in between several scorching pipes.

The bandicoot tried to squeeze in between. However, the space was far too tight and one of the wires shocked him.

Crash howled in pain as he looked at his side that made contact with wire.

There was going to be one nasty burn later on.

Crash ignored the pain as he flew down several more tube tunnels filled with more pipes and wires.

"This place is like a maze. I need to find the path." Crash shrugged.

Crash took the corridor to his right and flipped over some wires and nitro crates.

Looking into the distance, he noticed the path that would take him to the path that lead him to the final crystal.

Crash carefully floated before out of nowher,e the young assistant he had confronted before blocked his way.

Crash breathed. "How'd you get here so fast?"  
"I have my ways. Regardless, I will make sure that you don't get past me this time." The assistant responded, coldly.

The assistant flew in the air and swung his prod towards the boy. Crash spun to left to avoid him. The assistant saw this and tried to maneuver and surprise him from below. Crash scanned around wondering where the assistant went when he felt a presence below him.  
Crash back flipped in the air and just missed the prod against his side. The bandicoot quickly spun attack the assistant and attempted to flee.

Just as he turned however, he felt the prod on his side, feeling a horrible pain coarse through his body Crash quickly moved away; trying his best to keep his mind clear as the pain seemed to dull his senses.

The assistant came around and attempted to hit Crash with the prod again, hoping that he could get him on the neck or chest.

Crash circled his way around again as tried to stay away from the prod.

As he looked into the assistant's cold red eyes, the bandicoot somehow felt a cold feeling surround him. There was something strange about him being here. He didn't know exactly where he was but somehow, there was something it that seemed familiar to him. Yet he didn't what it was. Was in Brio's hideout? If not, where was he?"

The assistant gripped the prod in his hand as he stared at him.  
"You've managed to out wit me longer than I would have anticipated. But, how about we finish this now."

Crash looked around the dark ominously lit tunnels; wanting to get away and find the final crystal.

"Yes, how about we end this. I have mission I need to finish." Crash spoke, confidently.

As the assistant charge towards him, Crash calmly waited to make his move. Right at the last minute, Crash spun him as hard as could; causing the assistant to get tangled in some of the wires.

Crash bolted away as fast as he could; not even looking back to see if the assistant got shocked or not.

After running down the halls for a good 15 minutes, Crash found himself inside a another matienance chamber.

"Once I get past this and collect the crystal, then I can find my way out and deliver the crystals to Cortex."

Crash felt rather proud of himself that he managed to accomplish everything he wanted to. He was also happy that he and Cortex could finally resolve their differences and have the father son relationship that Crash always felt was missing when he was first created.

Crash ran past several gaps in the road avoiding a fatal fall. Several robots seemed to block his path as he slid or spun attacked them.

The bandicoot maneuvered through the machinery not letting anything hold him back this time. His mission was just reaching it's close and he would not hold back now.

Crash used some of the hydraulics to get to different parts of the platform.

He turned the corner looking to see if anyone was there. When he saw it was clear he continue to move. He wanted to be sure no one was around so he could get out of here faster.

Several nitro crates litter the path. Crash carefully jumped over them and continued on. He couldn't let the little things hold him back.

However when Crash sharply turned another corner, he ran into more assistants that looked more even dangerous than the last group. Among them was Valerie; an assistant he once knew back when he was first created back at the castle. He considered her friend, or something along those lines. When he looked at her no,w he saw nothing but an emotionless minion.

Valerie was the first to break the silence; now dressed in all black.

"So Crash, you've managed to make here?" Her voice was still childlike, but now had the sense of an erotic woman.

"Yeah…why are you guys here?" Crash demanded.

A young black assistant approached him dressed in black as well.

"We were given orders to follow and stop you if you tried anything funny." The assistant was deeply accented.

"What do you mean: try anything funny?" The bandicoot asked; the cold feeling beginning to flare up again.

"We just don't seem comfortable with you running down the halls freely." Another assistant responded, looking coldly at him.  
Valerie looked at the second assistant. "Nicholi, you make the call with what we should do with this rat."

Nicholi stared at the bandicoot, smirking in creepy way. "So, do we let you pass, or do we end you?"

"I have to pass! This last crystal is important the sooner you let me leave, the sooner I'll be out of your hairs." Crash could feel his hearting a mile a minute.

"Weren't we supposed to…" Nicholi jabbed Valerie in the side.

"Be quiet!" He whispered harshly to the insane girl.

"But I want to taint the bandicoot red." Valerie grinned, shaking the knife in her hand.

"Ramona, Chris, make sure Valerie doesn't lunge." The assistant ordered.

Crash took the opportunity to run away. He needed to find that final crystal before the minions managed to catch up with him.

Meanwhile.

"Coco did you get in contact with Crash yet?" Brio asked.

"No, not yet, Crash hasn't come back to the warp room. I don't know where he is."

"We have to hurry, I think he might have pinpointed the last location of the final crystal."

Coco rubbed her sleep deprived eyes. She needed to find where her brother was and she needed to find him now.

Suddenly Coco had an idea.  
"Guys, I think I might have idea where I can find Crash and where to contact him."

"Where?" Asked Kage.

"Well you see…" **(I purposely meant to cut this off)**

Crash ran along the path; hearing the faint screaming behind that was getting louder by the second.

The assistants were slowly catching up. He finally stumbled across the final crystal and the last 2 gems.

He put them in his back pack almost immediately.

"I got the last crystal! It's done, I can't believe it's done!" Crash grinned, happily.

Crash was forced to duck when he heard Valerie scream as she attempted to stab him in the back.

"You collected the crystals; how is that possible!?" Chris asked, with Ramona and Nicholi right behind him.

"Brio must have given you orders to stop me. But now, I have all 25 crystals. So it seems the game's over for you guys." Crash smiled, rather proud of himself.

"Brio what?!" Ramona asked, confused. The other three shot her looks to stay quiet.

"It doesn't matter, we'll just take the crystals from you anyway." Valerie snorted.

"If you can catch me." Crash bolted down the hall.  
"

I have to find an exit And get these crystals to Cortex now!"  
The chamber was like a maze; sometimes he felt like he passed the areas more than once before.  
But, the bandicoot remained calm. If he just kept his cool for just a little longer, then he would be able to find the exit and get out here.

Crash turned the corner finding a path leading just straight ahead.

"Yes I must be going the right way!"

The bandicoot ran down the path as fast as he could.

"Your almost there Crash; just a little longer!" The boy kept chanting over and over.

Finally. he came across a large steel door.

"This has to be the end."  
Crash started to run to the door. Before the four minions appeared out of nowhere, blocking the exit.

"We cannot allow out of here alive." Chris said. ready to attack to him.

Crash knew the only way out of here was to fight past these four. And they appeared to be sharp and clever.

Crash waited for them to make the first the move when static emoted from the intercom.

"Crash, Crash, Crash can you hear me!?" A young man's voice, asked.

"Whose there?!" Crash asked, not taking his eyes of the four.

"It's me Matt! I'm Jan's friend!"

"Matt… What are you doing? I''m kind of in jam here! Can this wait?" Crash demanded.  
"No, this is an emergency! I've come across some information from some of friends of yours; and they asked me to trace you. Do you want to tell him?" He asked to someone who must have been next to him.

The four minions looked around confused.

"What's going on?" Asked Nicholi.  
After some movement, Coco's voice burst into the intercom.

"Crash, Cortex isn't going to use the crystal to contain the planets energy! He's going to harness the force and use them to power the Super Cortex Vortex that he has built on the space station!" Coco's voice was like a tiny ball of horror.

"What?" Crash's voice was filled with confusion.

"Only one blast will cover the entire world turning everyone into his mindless slaves."  
"What do you mean?" Crash didn't know what was goingon. He also was starting to feel sick to his stomach.

"He just used you; he knew if he got you to believe there was some planetary disaster, that you would do anything he told you to."

Crash felt his heart pounding; Cortex had said Brio was responsible for planetary alignment. Now, Coco and their friends were saying; that Cortex was going to use the crystals for mind control.

"I don't whose side to take! What am I supposed to do?" Crash tried his best to stay calm.

"Crash you need to get out of the space station and bring the crystals and gems to us." Matt begged.

"I'm in the space station?" Crash asked.  
"Cortex didn't tell us this; he just said an intruder." Ramona looked confused.

"Crash you need to get out of there, uou cannot be there anymore, please come to back!" Coco begged.

Crash looked around everywhere wondering where to go and what he should do.

"Crash, I should also mention Jan's missing. She was at some dinner with her mom and then she went to the bathroom and didn't come and no one's seen her since." Coco, whispered, quietly.

"Jan's gone….?" Crash asked, his voice seemed so far away.

Coco and Matt's connection was suddenly breaking.

"Crash, don't let Cortex have the crystals." Then the connection was gone.

Crash looked at the ground; his heart pounding so loudly, he wondered if the minions could hear it. What was he going to do? Crash looked at the door behind him. He had to go through. He had to make the call himself.

Crash ran the doors and slammed it behind him as he started to run.

"Let's hurry and catch him." Valerie growled, as the group charged to the door.

"No…" Came a voice behind them.

The four turned to see the assistant from the electric tunnels behind them.

"Craig, why not?" Asked Nicholi.

"I have a feeling that he's supposed to go where he is heading now."

Matt and Coco ran as fast as they could to the headquarters.

Finally, they made it Brio's lab.

"Matt, Coco, did you find him?" Brio asked.

"Yes we told him everything." Coco sighed.  
"

And what happened." Asked Sean.

"I have no idea what he's going to do. He seemed very confused when we told him everything" Matt said.

"Like I said, Crash is going to have to the make the call himself, and I hope he makes the right one." Kage said, refusing to take her eyes off the floor.

"Where's Crash now?" Asked Milo.

Brio looked at the screen. "He's taking some path that's leading to some tube. Looks like it's the tunnels to the lab.

"Is he going to give the crystals to Cortex?" Linda asked.

"I don't know… I hope not."

**At this point, I bet you're wondering why Crash hasn't reacted to what he was just told. Well, right now, Crash is shock and really hasn't had a chance to process everything together. Next chapter will reveal Crash's reaction. Read and Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**All right everybody, We have no reached the boss battle between Crash and Cortex. However I wanted to try something a little different. If any of you have played the second game and battled Cortex and you failed to stop him. Then you might have an idea how this chapter might play out. Other wise, enjoy the chapter. My loyal little readers (laughs evilly)**

**Crash is not mine. OC are mine**

* * *

Chapter 13 Anger

Crash slowed his run to a walk. He didn't know what he should do now. Did all of his friends betray him or did Cortex just use him for his own ambitions and amusement. What about Jan? She was missing and none of them seemed to know where she went. She was last seen going to the bathroom and didn't come back.

"Okay, Crash you have to stay calm. Do what you think is right." Crash repeated to himself in self soothe.

Finally, Crash reached the end of the path; looking to see a tubed tunnel that obviously lead somewhere.

Crash gripped the bag on his back tightly.

"Hello...?!" Crash called out in the tunnels darkness.

No one was around; and Crash cold feel the coldness stream all across him.

"I don't like this feeling." Crash whispered.

Suddenly, he heard clapping echo around the tunnel.

He looked in front of him to see Cortex lower himself into his view; with the help of the jet back that he was wearing.

"Well done Crash; you've collected all 25 crystals. I have to admit, I was a little worried you wouldn't make it. But, I see that you have succeeded." Cortex smiled, looking generous.

Crash smiled a little, however the cold feeling seemed to stay with him.

"Now, the only thing you have to do is give me the crystals."

Crash reached for the backpack ready to give it him. However, the cold feeling seemed to stop him; he needed to know the truth.

"Wait…" Crash breathed deeply; he needed to get this off his chest otherwise the cold feeling wouldn't go away.

"Cortex, you said you needed me to collect the crystals to help contain the planet's energy. On the other hand, Coco, Brio, and all my friends have just told me that you're going to harness their power."

Cortex's expression was neutral.  
"

I want to know; are they lying, or are you lying?"

Crash kept himself calm by taking deep breaths waiting to get his answers.

For a good 2 minutes, Cortex said nothing. Silence surrounded them leaving the bandicoot unnerved.

Then from out of nowhere, Cortex started chuckling; the sound was so dark and cruel until the scientist began to roar with laughter. Crash watched in utter horror.  
"Yessssssss, my plan is nearly complete, and I have you Crash Bandicoot, to thank for." The man hissed, happily.

"What!" Crash asked, stunned.

"It was so much easier than I thought it would be." Cortex smirked.

"You lied to me…?! And you used me?! Crash felt himself losing his cool.

"I have to say; it was even more entertaining then I thought it would be."

"You…! You…! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Crash's fists were balled in rage.

"Oh Crash don't take this so personal, but you knew this was coming." The cruel grin would not leave Cortex's face..

"Don't take this personal?! When someone manipulates me into thinking: I'm collecting something for them that would save world and it's truly a world domination plot…! THAT IS PERSONAL!" Crash was shaking, anger was completely taking over him and he couldn't calm down.

"Now Crash, you know growing young men must learn to control their temper." Cortex laughed.

"You know the worst thing about this is? I really thought you changed; and because of you, I completely isolated myself from my friends, who were only looking out for my best interest! All because I listened to you"

"It's too bad that you rebelled against me in the beginning; You would have been a great general."

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Crash growled, pure venom in his voice.

"Enough of this…" Cortex's expression darkened. "Give me the crystals"

"No!"

"Give… me… the… crystals, you infernal bandicoot!" Cortex growled.

"What did you do to earn them? I'm not going to let you abuse them." Crash shot back.

Cortex pulled out his gun. Before Crash had enough time to react, Cortex shot a pulse of electricity at his side. I didn't help help it was the same side that got shocked twice before.

Crash crumpled to the ground in agony. He felt like he was walking in a horrible nightmare. He picked himself up a little to notice he didn't have backpack anymore. His eyes widened in horror.

"Thank you for the crystals. I also see you've collected 42 gems here; I'll also hang onto those for safe keeping." Cortex replied, mockingly.

Crash felt his body shaking.  
"Give the crystals and gems back to me now!" Crash demanded.

"You want them, come and get them!" Cortex then sped off down the tunnels.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Crash's voice was full of pure rage.

He looked around to find anything to chase Cortex down.

"I have to hurry. If he gets away with the crystals, then I'm screwed."

The bandicoot knocked things off the shelves to find what he needed. He never took his eyes off the tunnel. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears. Time was against him and he needed to end this."

Finally, Crash found the jetpack and goggles that helped him move around the tunnels earlier on.

He strapped them on as quickly as he could when he remembered what Komodo Joe had said to him about honor..  
"When the time comesssssssssssssssss and everything fallssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssss in your faccccccccccccccccccccce, you'll remember what I ssssssssssssssssssssssssaid."

"And he was right, I have to do something." Crash growled.

Once Crash was finally strapped in, he sped the tunnel. Nothing but the darkness surrounded him. The boy felt pain in his side and he was horrified to learn, it was bleeding.

Crash did everything he could to catch up with Cortex. Anger and betrayal run through his blood; he couldn't believe Cortex had done something so evil to him.

Crash wondered if he would have felt better if Aku Aku was with him. But, he wasn't. Nobody was with him, with no one to help him now.

Crash accidentally hit a floating rock; temporarily forcing him back. Crash tried to spin it, but the rock was two heavy and didn't move far enough for him pass. The bandicoot was forced to move around the rock, slowing him down even more than he wanted to.

Crash gritted his teeth in anger as he was forced to slowly fly around more rocks that he could hardly spin out of his way.

"I'm not going to let him win." Crash growled, forcing himself to keep moving.  
Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his side.

Crash continued flying as he looked down at his side.  
The area was completely swollen and he was having a hard time forcing himself to move.

Crash unfortunately, didn't have enough time to see himself crash into a mine right in front of him. He felt his entire body writhe in pain. He kept moving, but he felt his vision getting a little blurry.

"Cortex, where are you?" Come here and fight me." Crash tried his best to avoid the pain. But, he couldn't stop the feeling that he was going to vomit anytime now.

"Yoo-hoo!" Cortex cat called.

Crash turned to see Cortex about 15 feet away from him. He was lounging in the air with a huge smile on his face; looking like he hadn't broken a sweat.

"I thought you were going to stop me. But, it seems this journey of yours has finally taken its effects on you."

"I'm still strong enough to finish you!" Crash snarled, refusing to let himself black out.

"Come on and give me a challenge; so far this has been far too easy."

Crash growled in pain before he flew in Cortex's direction.

The scientist immediately started up his jetpack flying down the tunnel.

Crash was maneuvering past the mines and rocks that were slowing him down. He watched as Cortex maneuvered past the obstacles with ease.

"Were practicing for this in your spare time?!" Crash snarled.

"You could say that. After all, I wanted to be sure that I could outrun you." Cortex smirked.

Crash was about to retort when he suddenly crashed into another mine.

"These obstacles are going to kill me. However, every time I avoid them, Cortex gets farther ahead."

I'm going to have to learn the pattern."

The boy started up his jetpack and turned a sharp corner. He tried to calm himself down as he moved past the obstacles. He noticed a rock and mine right next to each other. He then noticed a small free space below the littered objects. Crash braced himself as he flew under and moved past. He kept his pace with hopes that he could get the crystals and gems from Cortex. Crash found himself just behind Cortex he was now going to get the crystals and gems back from the monster that had manipulated him the entire time.

Cortex however, seemed to notice that Crash was right behind him.

"No you don't!" The scientist snarled, as he shot Crash again in the hand.

Crash screamed in anger and pain. The bandicoot felt blood ooze out of his hand from the shot.

"I'm going to get you back for this." Crash snarled. However, he could barely keep his eyes open, his body was in pain and he was exhausted.  
"

"I don't think you will. Your almost out of energy. One more dose of pain should most likely send you into unconsciousness."

Crash roared before charging towards the scientist. Only Cortex had managed to get far ahead for Crash to keep up with.

The boy had to wonder how much longer until he would reach the end of the tunnel.  
Suddenly he was forced to come to a halt when he began to vomit.

The world around him was spinning. The Bandicoot held his head forcing it to clear.

He had a horrid feeling that he wasn't to going to overrun Cortex. He was far too exhausted to keep up anymore. He felt that if he hit one more obstacle, he would black out. Crash was ready to throw in the towel.

"What am I doing? I can't quit now; not when that…did this. I can't let everyone suffer for my mistake! I have to win!" Crash cried, boldly.

Crash forced himself to keep moving; his body ached with every movement he made. His visions was so blurry, he could barely see the things that were in front of him.

"Hang on Crash, just a little while longer." He willed himself

The boy made a sharp turn when he finally saw Cortex. However, he seemed to have something in his arms.

Crash moved closer when he finally noticed.

Cortex seemed to be holding Jan in his arms with a gun aimed at her head.

The left side of Jan's head was covered with blood from the blow that had given her; leaving trail of blood from her head to her dress. From the impact, Jan didn't seem to be following the situation that she was in.

Fire burned in Crash's eyes.  
"Cortex, you monster! What do you need her for?!"

"Nothing really; except for a little exchange." Cortex repliedly, smoothly.

"Oh no." Crash whimpered, knowing what the scientist was going to say.

"This all could've been done without any mess. But, since you defeated , I had no choice but provide blackmail."

"I thought you couldn't sink any lower..."  
"

Well Crash, you're just going to have to decide: the crystals, or Jane."

Crash could feel his heart pound; he couldn't give Cortex the crystals, but he didn't want Jan to die for his mistakes.

"Whatever you choose, I will still have the crystals."

Suddenly, the 5 minions he had encountered, surrounded him. There was nowhere to run; he was trapped.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to save the world. Was that too much to ask?" Crash thought to himself.

Crash heard Cortex's gun click. He had to choose. Whatever his decision was, Cortex had won.

"All right, you win. The crystals are yours. Just promise you won't hurt her." Crash breathed, heavily.

"Crash… No." Jan replied, completely out of it."

Cortex smiled wickedly.

"Good boy; I knew you would see it my way."

Crash hung his head in shame.

Cortex turned to the blue portal before facing his assistants again.

"Give him a good beating/ When you're done, take him to the dungeon."  
"

Yes Master Cortex." Replied the minions.  
Cortex with the crystals and Jan in his possession disappeared in the portal.

"No!" Crash screamed, lunging for the portal. But, a group of hands grabbed him forcing him in the center.

Craig floated up to him. His red eyes burned making his sandy blonde hair look unnatural.

Crash tried fleeing from the group however, Chris and Nicholi were holding him tightly.

Craig took out his cattle prod.  
"I know what you're thinking; please don't use that cattle prod on me." Crash could almost feel it on him.

"You had this coming; especially after you threw me into those wires. Make sure he can't run."

Crash tried to struggle but he couldn't move; their grip was like iron.

Craig charged up the prod, grinning madly at the marsupial.

"Wait…! Wait…! Please?!" Crash could feel tears run done his cheeks

Cortex's voice suddenly seemed to echo throw the tunnel.  
"All right you've held it long enough, good ahead and give it to him."

"With pleasure, Master." Craig grinned.

The assistant rammed the cattle prod into Crash's sore side.

Crash screamed in pain. The minions were silent, but their faces were filled with sadistic excitement. Cortex's laughter roared throughout the tunnel filled, with sinister glee.

This only went on for sixty seconds, for Crash however, it felt like an eternity.

Finally, Craig withdrew the prod and the minions let go. Crash slowly crumpled to the ground.

"Woah." He replied weakly, before the pain finally caused him to black out.

Chris threw Crash over his shoulder.

"You heard, Master Cortex, take him to the dungeon." Ramona demanded, briskly.

The minions left the tunnels with Crash's limp body.  
Meanwhile, all of Crash's friends were running to the space shuttle that Brio had on standby in case something like this, happened.

"You only have one chance to do this and it's not a lot of time. The Vortex is going to fire and you need to get out of the earth's atmosphere before that happens." Brio explained, leading the group.

"How long do you think that is?" Matt asked.

"Only 5 to 10 minutes."

"What about the Vortex?" Sean asked.

"If you managed to get to the space station, you might be able to get to reverse the powers of the Cortex Vortex. However, you have to go directly to the space station."

"But, what about Cortex and his minions?" Milo asked.

"This is why you need to rescue Crash first. He'll the be able to distract Cortex and his guards long enough to reserve the Vortex. Once it's done, return back and we'll send his space station out of the sky."

They finally reached the space shuttle. Everyone got inside and proceeded to strap in. Sean and Matt helped Kage strap in her wheelchair. They were ready.

"All right everyone; all can say now is, hurry and come back safely... Good luck." The door was closed.

Brio pressed the launch button as the shuttle blasted up in the air.

He watched the monitors hoping to beat the blast.

"Come on…! Come on!" He pleaded.

The shuttle was just reaching the Earth's atmosphere when a purple stream of energy erupted from the space station.

"Ten seconds left!" Milo screamed.

"We'll make it!" Coco cried.

Brio looked at the monitors sweating.

Just as the shuttle drifted into space, the ray blasted the earth.

"Hurry…" Brio cried before he succumbed to the effects of the Cortex Vortex.

"All Hail Dr. Cortex." He chanted, emotionlessly.

Now Crash's friends were on the way. But, would they succeed?

**And that's this chapter. Next Chapter is ultimately the climax of the story. Don't worry, Crash wil save the day. He's just in a rut right now. But, now I'm done posting and I'm going to bed. Read and Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Only a few chapters left. Has Crash met the brink of defeat? Read and Find out.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 14 Strain

Crash found himself chained against the dungeon wall. His body was so sore, he could barely stand.

Crash tried to lean, but he his bonds forced him to stand straight.

Crash took deep breaths to calm himself down. Only the anger and shame he felt made his body tremble.

"I can't believe I listened to Cortex, how could I have been so stupid?" Crash gritted his teeth in anger.

The doors to his cell were opened revealing only Cortex and the large tiger had encountered earlier.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be celebrating your victory?" Crash growled.

"Oh, but I am; your part of my little celebration." Cortex mockingly cooed.

"I feel so honored." Crash spat, acidly.

"Now that I have the world under my control, I can now phase with torturing and ending your pathetic life."

"You already won! Why do you have to torture me?" Crash snarled.

Cortex walked up to Crash forcing emerald green eyes to meet with blood red.

"I want to remind you of the mistake you made for resisting me in the first place."

"I don't regret that! I never will!"

"Tiny get back Crash." The large tiger, roared.

"Brio had sent Ripper Roo and the Komodo Brothers to put some sense into me! You sent Tiny and to kill me, didn't you?!" Crash growled.

"Not necessarily; Of course I needed you to collect the crystals. Although that didn't mean I could have some fun with you, now could it?" Cortex, purred. His voice like a lethal poison.

"I hate you!" Crash spat, venom dripping from his tongue.

Tiny cracked his knuckles eyeing the bandicoot intently.

"Well, I see you want to take out your aggression, very well. Tiny, give this bandicoot another beating and don't hold back. However, I want to kill the bandicoot myself.

"Tiny obey." The large creature saluted.

Cortex walked out of the cell; chuckling to himself when he heard Crash's screams of agony. He walked back to the lab to see was staring aimlessly at the monitors while Jan was sitting on the ground handcuffed to a pole. Her eyes would become small and then large. She was ready to lose consciousness at any time.

Cortex looked out towards the Earth; seemingly omitting a dark purple glow.

"Yes, the people now bow to me. After so years of planning, I finally accomplished my goals." The scientist laughed.

walked towards the window.

"A job well done Dr. Cortex! I still can't believe how you were able to bait the bandicoot into your hands like that." N. Gin sighed.

"And to think, I really needed his instructions." Cortex smirked.

"This isn't over yet Dr. Cortex." Aku Aku cried, trapped within a small containment chamber.

The floating mask had been completely drained of his energy when he used his magic so Crash so Crash find the last of the crystals. The minions had managed to drain all of his all of his power and he was placed in the containment chamber. Until he was freed, he wouldn't be able to use his magic to do anything.

"I have already have gotten away with it; the world is under my control. Once Tiny is finished beating Crash, I will slowly drain his life away."

"Something will stop this, Cortex! Even now you can't win!" The mask fought back.

"Nothing can stop me now! To think, I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to go to him in desperation."

Aku Aku face twisted in horror; knowing exactly who Cortex was talking about.

"Even with your ambitions, you would still sacrifice to darker powers for your own greed."

Cortex smiled.

"Relax, I wouldn't disturb anything… Unless I had no choice, that is."

"You wouldn't…"

"It doesn't matter; now that I have accomplished what I needed to."

"Dr. Cortex, intruders have been spotted in the facility!" N. Gin cried.

Cortex turned his attention to the monitors when he noticed Coco and her friends running down the halls looking for Crash.

Aku Aku smiled.  
"It was inevitable Cortex, Crash and his friends will not admit defeat until their dying breath. Your evil will fail and their good will triumph."

Cortex barred his teeth; snarling like a wild animal.

"Impossible, their shuttle must have just missed the blast! It doesn't matter, I will take them down!"

Cortex stormed over to the intercom.

"ATTENTION MINIONS, CRASH BANDICOOT'S FRIENDS HAVE COME HERE TO SAVE HIM! FIND AND KILL THEM IMMEDIATELY!"

Cortex armed himself when he turned to N. Gin.

"You guard the Cortex Vortex! If anyone comes here, stop them at all costs!"

"Yes, Dr. Cortex." N. Gin replied, calmly.

Cortex ran out of the lab.

Meanwhile, Coco and her friends were running in halls trying to find the cell that Crash was being held in.

Minions were everywhere trying to attack them. The youths hid in the shadows being sure to avoid detection. Matt then received a signal on his tracking device.

"Hey guys, I'm receiving a signal from the Cortex Vortex. It's just down that hall. If I can get to the machine, I can hack into the computer in reverse the effects of the crystals."

Coco grinned. "All right! But, how are we going to get you there without being detected.

Sean and Milo suddenly had an idea.

"I think I know what to do." Said Milo

"Matt, you take Kage with you." Said Sean.

Sean and Milo went out into the open.  
"HEY YOU GUYS, OVER HERE!" Sean cried out towards the assistants.

"YEAH HERE WE ARE, EASY TO CAPTURE!" Milo shouted.

"You dare mock us?!" A male minion growled.

"COME ON AND FOLLOW US." The two shouted, running down the halls.

The minions snarled chasing after them.

The diversion allowed Coco to run off towards the dungeon and Matt to wheel Kage down toward the lab.

Coco nimbly ran past the tight corners as she made her way to dungeon. She came across a dark corner with 12 different cell rooms. She moved slowly in case any minions were to come out of nowhere.

Coco peered inside all of the cells trying to find her brother. Only she saw every cell she peered in were empty. Finally, Coco came to the final cell and noticed Crash bound to the wall.

Apparently Tiny had left to find the intruders. Leaving Crash to numbly stare at the ground in defeat.

"Crash?" Coco called to her brother.

"Coco, what are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be under Cortex's mind control?!"

"We just got out of the Earth's atmosphere just when the blast hit. But, right now Matt and Kage are on their way to the Cortex Vortex. They're going to hack into the computer and reverse the effects of the Vortex." Coco explained.

"What about Cortex?" Crash growled, venom in his voice.

The little girl almost cringed by the tone of her brother's voice.  
"He's around here somewhere. But, we need to find the others and fast."

"I need to find Jan to; I'm not leaving without her."

Coco grabbed her brother's hand.

"Come on, we need to hurry."

The two siblings ran down the hall.

Meanwhile, Matt and Kage had finally made it to the lab; running inside.

"There's the Vortex; all I need to do is reverse the effects of the machine and fire again." Matt said.

"Hurry so we can get out of here." Kage ordered.

"That is not going to happen." A cold robotic voice, rang.

The two turned to see N. Gin behind them; his cold eyes were glued on them.

Matt cringed at the sight of the cyborg. Kage was surprised to, but her face was unreadable.

"Yes I know; Nature can be a cruel thing." N. Gin had a mad grin on his face.

Kage gripped the armrest of her chair, her eyes were filled with a wild fire.

"And Kage, your still as mousy and weak as you have ever been." The cyborg, laughed.

"You're not my father! My father died a year ago, then a robot took his place." She snarled.

"I didn't die; I was simply reborn. Now I am free to put my talents to great use."

"You are not my father; my father was a good man. You are nothing but a mad man!" Kage replied, coolly.

"And his daughter will die; she die will die just like her mother!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT." Kage growled angrily. Tears streaming down her face.

Matt then noticed Jan handcuffed onto a pole; practically unconscious.

"She needs a doctor! Why haven't you helped her?" Matt growled.

"I'm surprised that she's held this long. The blow I gave her should have caused hemorrhaging by now." shrugged.

"She's family!" Kage snarled.

"She's just a reminder that my sister had a perfect child and I was given a child with flaws." snarled, coldly.

"My father loved me for who I was! You don't feel anything! WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME!?"

"The military refused to help me after my accident. If it wasn't for Dr. Cortex, I would have died and now I offer my loyalty to my savior."

Matt rushed toward the Vortex.  
"We can't let you do that. We are going to reverse the powers of the Vortex."

N. Gin lunged towards Matt. The older boy moved out of the way just in time.

"N. Gin turned and growled at him.

"I will not fail because of the likes of you." He sneered.

N. Gin charged again knocking Kage out her wheelchair.

The red head cried out as she fell the ground.

Meanwhile, Crash and Coco ran down the halls of the space station; trying to find their way to the lab.

Milo and Sean came down one of the paths.

"We managed to distract the minions and managed to lose them." Milo grinned.

Holly and Linda came down another hall.

"We lost our set of minions." Holly sighed.

Crash breathed heavily. "All we need to do is find Matt, Kage, and Jan. Then we can leave."

"Crash, the Vortex is in the lab down that way." Coco said, pointing towards the right."

"All right; you guys head to the shuttle."

"What about you?" Linda asked.

"I'll be okay. Besides, if anything happens to me, you'll be ready to split. I'll meet you guys when I'm finished, I promise"

His friends nodded as they ran back to the shuttle. Crash ran down the hall towards the lab.

Back at the lab.

N. Gin lunged at Matt with a gun in his hand.

"This is going to end here and now!" grinned madly.

His made a click; he was ready to shoot. Almost in slow motion, Crash entered the room kicking N. Gin in the head, knocking him out cold.

"Karma hurts, doesn't it?!" Crash growled.

Matt sighed as he went towards the controls and typed away at the controls.

Crash broke Jan free from the pole; only her body fell over.

Crash picked up her limped body. Holding her close to his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. You're my angel in this cold world."

"Crash!"

"Aku Aku…."

"Crash hurry and push that button over there!"

"Crash pushed the button on his left and the containment chamber dropped freeing the floating the mask.

"Aku, I'm…"

"I know…."

After a few minutes, Matt was able to reverse the Vortex. He fired at the Earth and the purple pulse died away. The Earth was free.

"Crash there is a transporter over there; you can have two people go through at a time. However, there is only one charge and it takes time to recharge."

Crash turned towards Jan.

"Matt, you can get her to a hospital right." Crash asked

"Don't worry, I'll get her there."

Matt type in the location; carrying Jan to the transporter. Within a flash of white light, they were gone.

Crash walked over to the compartment where the crystals were being held. He pulled them out of the machine when he noticed his backpack with the gems he collected.

"Good thing they're still here." Crash smiled, gravely.

Suddenly alarms started to blare around the station.

"Crash we have to move!" Kage cried.

The bandicoot looked down at Kage; she couldn't move without her wheelchair."

"Kage, do you have an extra wheelchair?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to carry you to shuttle."

"Okay."  
Crash slung the backpack on his shoulders as he gave Kage the crystals."

"Once we reach the shuttle, throw them out into space. I wanna be sure that Cortex can never use them again."

"Gotcha."  
Crash picked up the girl, bridal style.

"You ready?"

"Yes…"

"Which way to the shuttle?"

"Head down to the right; I'll where to go from there."

**That's end of this Chapter. Looks like Crash got the crystals back. It seems you see how Crash seems to view Jan within his world. Almost like he couldn't function without her. Either way, Only one more Chapter and then Epilogue. Read and Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Now then my loyal readers, We have now reach the climax. Will Crash escape with the crystals? Read and find out.**

**I also recommend listening to Black Sunday by Cold. Especially near the last half of the chapter. I find it fits for both Crash and Kage pain.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 15 Payback

Crash ran out into corridors of the space station; holding Kage in his arms.

Numerous minions began chasing after them; weapons in hand.

"Crash don't fight; hurry and get to the shuttle!" Kage cried.

Crash felt his heart pounding wildly in his ears. He knew he was lucky that fate was now on his side. Cortex had lost again. Now all he had to do was get back to Earth and destroy the station. The pain that plagued his body seemed to fade and adrenaline swept through his body. Giving him a new found strength to run. Nothing was going to stop him now. Like he said; he vowed at the beginning of this adventure that he would save the world and now he was going to keep his word.

"Crash go to the left!" Kage cut through his thoughts.

Crash turned to the left; running past any minions that appeared in front of him. He would make get to the shuttle; no matter the cost.

Finally, Crash reached landing dock where the shuttle was waiting for them.

"All right, we're almost there." Crash sighed, relieved.

The sound of a gunshot broke through the air.

Crash dropped to his knees while Kage shielded her head with her arms.

The two looked in front of them to see Cortex; aiming his gun at them.

"How did you manage to get back the crystals!?" He growled.

"I had friends who came to my rescue. Face it Cortex, you lost!" Crash growled.

"I will just take the crystals back…" He fired his gun again.

Crash rolled Kage to one side and then slid to another.

Kage picked herself up holding the crystals in her arms.

Cortex noticed this and eyed the small girl like a wild animal.

Kage's brown eyes were filled with a deep terror. Almost as if she was seeing the devil himself.

Cortex charged towards her. But, he was rammed to the ground by Crash.

He shot several rounds at Crash making sure that he would hit him. Crash managed to move out of the way.

Crash ran back towards Kage, ready to run. However, Cortex barred his fist into Crash's sore side; forcing the bandicoot to crumple to the ground in pain.

Cortex grabbed Crash's shoulders and started punching him over and over.

Kage watched the horrific scene, wondering what could use to help her stop Cortex. She then noticed a jagged pieced metal on the ground next to her.

"I have only one chance to end this." Kage grabbed the object and crawled towards Crash and Cortex.

Crash seemed to notice to her; but he kept his face blank. Cortex however seemed more preoccupied with beating Crash to death.

Kage raised the weapon in the air. Closing her eyes, she quickly plunged the metal into Cortex's shoulder blade.

Cortex howled in pain; giving Crash enough time to get up and run toward Kage.

He picked her up and ran to the shuttle.

Once the shuttle was insight, Coco opened the door. Crash noticed Aku Aku and Polar were inside as well.  
"We found them near the shuttle. So we let them in." His little sister explained.

Crash helped Kage inside. She handed him the crystals.

"You get rid of them. I think it will hold more meaning to you if you do it" She said.

Crash went to the edge of the brig; staring into the vast darkness of space.

He looked down at the crystals he was holding. The very crystals filled with nothing but lies and betrayal.

He closed his eyes; allowing to the crystals to scatter in the cold the empty space. Never to be used again.

"Never again will they be abused." Crash whispered to himself.

Crash ran back to the shuttle asCoco started up the engine. The bandicoot looked back to see Cortex had managed to stand up, holding onto his wounded shoulder. They looked at each other one last time; Emerald and Crimson eyes burned with hatred. Crash proceeded to close the door before he heard Cortex scream one last time.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME, CRASH BANDICOOT!" The man roared.

The shuttle finally took off back towards the Earth. An Earth that could think for itself once more.

For a while, the ride back to Earth was in complete silence.

Polar made his way towards Crash as he rested his head in the boy's lap. Crash patted the little cub's head occasionally when he heard the sound of muffled sobs.

He turned to see Kage covering her mouth to keep her crying quiet. Tears streamed down her face.

Crash looked at her.

"The man with the missile in his head, N. Gin, was your father wasn't he?" Crash asked, gently placing his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah… He disappeared after his accident. I didn't think this is where he would be." Kage sobbed

"He wasn't always like that, was he?"

"No… He used to be a good man…. He used to love me... Now a robot took his place."

"Kage, you understand your father isn't who he was anymore?" Crash asked, gently.

"I know; but I want to feel that the man I saw is just a robot in my father's body; and my father is at peace in heaven with my mother."

Crash nodded; he understood what she meant. She was remembering the cyborg for who he was, not for what he had become.

"What's going through your head?" Kage asked, softly

"It's just, I can't believe I thought Cortex had really changed, that he really cared about me. But, I was nothing more than his puppet; and he pulled my strings."

"Well, you learned from your mistake and let your sense of justice lead to victory." Holly explained.

"Yeah… Still…" Crash said, sounding almost faraway.

Finally, the shuttle landed back at the headquarters. The group exited the shuttle to find Brio waiting for them with a huge laser aimed towards the sky.

"Well done; you've reversed the Vortex What did you do with the crystals?" Brio asked.

"I tossed them in the void of space. I wanted to be sure Cortex would never be able to use to them again. I have the 42 gems that you wanted me to collect." Crash said, handing Brio the backpack.

Brio took the backpack from the bandicoot and put the gems in the compartment on the right side of the laser. After typing a few typing a few more commands into the laser, the machine was ready.

"The laser's ready. Crash, do you want to be the one to fire?"

"With pleasure." The bandicoot replied, bitterly.  
Crash aimed for the space station. WHen he locked on, he braced himself to push the button. He then found himself looking back at Kage. Her expression was stone cold; only her eyes showed a different emotion. It looked like she was ready to burst into tears at any time.

"Kage, do you want to hold my hand?" Crash asked.

"Kage's hard glare remained, however she wheeled over and grabbed the bandicoot's hand, holding it tightly.

Crash closed his eyes tightly as he slammed his fist on the controls; sending a stream of energy towards the space station. Upon impact, the station was completely destroyed sending millions of pieces flying in space. It was over.

Brio walked up to him putting his hand on his shoulder.  
"You okay?" He asked, gently.

"I'm hurting…" Crash managed to smile though. "But, I'm okay… I have friends and family that care about me."

"You'll always have us." Aku Aku smiled.

"Is Jan okay?" Crash asked, his eyes filled with pure worry.

"She'll be fine. Howeve,r she has no memory of what happened. I think it's for the best that we keep it that way. Her parents might get upset if they discover what happened."

Crash wanted nothing more that to see her, but he knew it was for the best that he couldn't. He knew her father would be furious if he ever saw him again."

"Come on guys, let's head back to Australia." Milo said.

Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, Polar, Linda and Milo headed towards the transporter.

"We'll visit you guys soon." Holly smiled.

"Once were on break." Sean smirked.  
Everyone walked through transporter as they waved goodbye. Crash looked back at Kage. Her expression was still cold, but Her brown eyes seemed to be watery with tears that refused to fall.

The bandicoot smiled at her. He knew Kage was hurting from the loss of her parents in only two years. But, she would be okay; she was strong. Just like he was.

Kage's face softened into small smile too.

Crash then turned walked through the transporter for home.

**Yeah! Crash saved the day. I felt so bad for Kage. She is one of my favorite OC's. I feel like she is a survivor. And you will definitely see more of her. Stay tuned, The Epilogue is next.**

**Read and Review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody, We have reached the end of the story. First, I would again like to thank jojoker boy for constantly reviewing my fic, I greatly appreciate it.**

**I would also like to thank Jpbake and Jeffery Baker (Sorry if I got your names wrong) For also reviewing. Plus to everyone who also read this.**

**The Epilogue hopefully should provide a setup for Crash and how he will behave in the next installment. But, I won't give anything away right not.**

**For the Epilogue, I strongly recommend listening to Last to Know by Three Days Grace. I think it fits perfectly.**

**Without further delay, let's end this.**

**Crash is not mine. OC's are mine (This was repetitve wasn't it?)**

* * *

Epilogue

A week had gone by and it seemed like everything was back to normal.

The bandicoot siblings were busy with their usual activities; Coco was back to working on programs with her laptop. While Crash went to back to being his usually lazy self: eating, sleeping, playing videogames and watching TV.

Depsite going back to the normal routine, Crash couldn't help but feel the pain and anger that he felt at Cortex for all the lies and pain he had caused him.

On the one hand, he believed that Cortex was gone for good. But, on the other hand,he believed that the scientist was going to return for another round. With that thought mind; Crash wondered what he do if he ever saw his nemesis again; and he was almost positive he wouldn't like what would happen next.

"Crash!" Came his sister's soft voice.

Crash turned to see Coco running down the jungle trail with Polar following her.

"What is it?" He asked, leaving his train of thought.

"Milo and Linda want us to meet them on the mainland to go to this skateboard park that just opened.

Crash smiled. "That sounds appealing; but what about Polar?"

"I made this dog costume to disguise so he can come to the park with us."

Crash rolled his eyes but then again, nobody would probably notice the disguise anyway.

"Well then, let's go the transporter and head to the park." Crash said.

"Hell yeah!" Coco cheered as she and Polar ran back to the house.

Crash looked back at the jungle. As he let the last of his flow through him.

He then smiled. "I'll be okay; I managed to stop Cortex and I'm still here. I have my friends and family with me. And as long I stay strong, nothing can stop me."

Crash grinned goofily before he ran back to the house to prepare himself for an afternoon of skateboarding and flirting with girls.

The End For Now

**The End. Thank you for reading. Stay tuned. for: Crash Bandicoot 3: Time**


End file.
